Estado en coma
by TheMachineStories
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si por accidente quedaras atrapada dentro de uno de tus juegos favoritos? ¿Crees que podrás sobrevivir? pero mas importante ¿Como atraparas a ese turiano? Au empezando en Mass Effect 2 con sutiles toques de Mirror's Edge catalyst y otros juegos. Definitivamente Shakarian
1. Capitulo 1: La tormenta

Recuerdo… todo mi cuerpo quemándose... Mi respiración agitándose...

_-"Comandante!"-_

¿Comandante?

_\- "Shepard!" -_

_...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-..._

_Era un día nubloso. El pronostico del tiempo hacia mención de una tormenta, pero de todos modos decidí salir. Pensaba ir a casa de mi madre en mi motocicleta, pero esta semana se la había prestado a mi hermano mientras su auto estaba en el taller. Mi rutina diaria era algo que seguía religiosamente, quedarme en casa encerrada no era una opción. Necesitaba correr, quemar energías y una pequeña lluvia no cambiaría eso. Hice un corto pre-calentamiento apenas termine el desayuno y sali._

_Una prueba de velocidad, eso era. Me coloque mis audífonos y seleccione mi playlist de Mass Effect. Era lo suficiente dramático para el momento y me inspiraba a pelear contra los elementos. Inicie en el portón de mi departamento y me dirigí hasta la calle principal que daba a la playa. Seria el camino de siempre. Llegaría hasta el cartel de la entrada donde empezaría la arena. Ni un alma en la costa, mientras el mar se agitaba violentamente. Empezaba a preocuparme. ¿Debería? No, ya había llegado hasta ahí, ahora solo debía volver. Un trueno y mi paso se acelero. Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba corriendo a toda velocidad contra el viento que luchaba por derribarme. Los arboles se agitaban bruscamente. La lluvia caía como cascada y se hacia difícil mantener el paso. Un resbalón, casi aterrizo en el suelo pero logre regresar a la carrera a tiempo. Mi sangre quemaba en mis venas y estaba emocionada._

_Otro trueno, ¿o fue un rayo?_

_Recuerdo… un árbol. El rayo cayo sobre el árbol. Yo estaba muy cerca de el. Sentí un terrible dolor en mi cuerpo y mientras el suelo se acercaba a mi visión, todo comenzó a oscurecerse._

_...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-..._

Shepard despertó con los gritos de una mujer. No tenia tiempo para pensar. Su cuerpo reacciono al llamado y rápidamente se puse de pie. La adrenalina la espabilo bruscamente mientras el dolor le atravesó con la misma velocidad. ¿Eran truenos? No, sonaban como disparos. ¿Estaban disparando?

La voz estaba histérica por lo que siguió sus instrucciones tratando de no vacilar. Le tomo un momento encontrar lo que parecía un armario y sacar el contenido. ¿Un arma? Nunca había utilizado un arma, ¿como iba a usar un arma?.

_\- Shepard, tienes que seguir. No puedes quedarte ahí._

La voz trato de razonar conmigo y tranquilizarme. ¿Shepard? ¿Porque la llamaba Shepard? Le tomo algunas respiraciones controlar el pánico y sacar la armadura. Debía estar bromeando, tenia que ser una broma. No fue hasta ese momento que noto que traía una bata de hospital. Debía ser una alucinación, algo le sucedió mientras entrenaba y ahora estaba en el hospital alucinando.

Colocarse el equipo fue mas fácil de lo que parecía a primera vista. Como si estuviera en la película de Volver al Futuro, el traje se ajusto a su cuerpo manteniendo todo en su lugar. Podría haberse quedado a admirar sus prendas nuevas cuando la voz grito nuevamente. Rápidamente tomo el arma y comenzó a correr mientras la revisaba.

\- ¿Como se supone que usare esto? - Solo entendía que tenia la parte del gatillo, pero nunca había manejado algo así en su vida.

_\- Mas adelante hay municiones, Shepard no puedes quedarte ahí. Mientras mas lo hagas, mas rápido te encontraran y te mataran._

Bien, la parte de morir no sonaba como un buen plan. La verdad es que era un plan horrible.

\- Vas a tener que guiarme, ya me siento con un pie en la tumba y de verdad no quiero ver que hay del otro lado. - La voz no respondió y Shepard se sintió como si fuera la cosa mas irónica del mundo. Si su alucinación era lo que parecía, definitivamente era irónico.

Adaptándose a sus nuevos dolores, continuo camino hasta otra sala cuando la puerta se abrió automáticamente frente a ella y el primer disparo voló sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡oh mierda!.

La sensación de algo rosando cerca de ella la hizo lanzarse hacia delante y caer detrás de una caja sirviendo de cubierta. Su corazón de acelero y creía que iba a tener un ataque de pánico.

\- _Shepard! mecas al frente!._

\- Lo se! acabamos de conocernos! - El terror la invadía mientras estaba congelada en su escondite.

Una parte de ella creía que si se mantenía lo suficiente allí esa cosa se iría, pero el disparo insistente le decía que no iba a ser así. Mirando a su alrededor encontró el tubo de municiones para su arma. Los disparos se hacían lentamente mas fuerte mientras ella lo tomaba rápidamente y buscaba en su arma la forma de colocarlo dentro.

\- Mierda! mierda! mierda!.

La desesperación la invadía a medida que trataba de colocar el cargador y los disparos seguían. Uno le roso y su campo de energía reacciono haciéndola saltar. Sin daños pero eso no duraría demasiado. Girando y tocando, logro sacar el viejo cargados, coloco el nuevo y lo cargo, justo en el momento en el que el robot apareció a su lado y le apunto con su arma. El instinto de supervivencia tomo el control en ese momento y apunto a su cabeza disparando varias veces hasta que esta estallo en pedazos. Solo cuando el meca callo sin moverse ella pudo respirar de nuevo.

_\- Muy bien Shepard, ahora tienes que seguir. ¡No hay tiempo!._

El miedo se estaba convirtiendo en molestia, y la molestia en ira. Lo que esperaba delante iba a ser mas de lo mismo y no iba a poder prepararse psicologicamente. Mientras corría, comenzó a toquetear su brazo. Si todo era como pensaba que era, debería tener un… ¡victoria! la omniherramienta se activo y los iconos aparecieron en la pantalla principal. No era como esperaba pero los reconoció e inmediatamente activo todo lo que pudo para la siguiente oleada de mecas.

Esta vez llegaron en grupo y hubiera dado su riñón derecho solo por tener una granada en ese momento. Dándole un voto de confianza a su escudo, salio de cubierta empezando a disparar. Demonios, su puntería era un asco, los mecas apenas se inmutaron, pero la munición criogenica le hizo ganar tiempo.

Sin esperar a que se levantaran hecho a correr sobre los robots congelados y las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella. Por un momento se detuvo a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que rápidamente regreso. Justo entonces, uno de los robot empezaba a levantarse, pero ella piso sobre su cabeza y le quito el arma robándose su munición. Fue entonces cuando volvió a la carrera.

Empezaba a comprender como iba la cosa y todo tenia un aspecto demasiado real. Por el momento seguiría el juego, al menos hasta que la mataran y ella despertara nuevamente en casa. Seguramente seria así como sucedería. Le dispararían o ella dormiría y cuando despertara estaría de nuevo en su cama o en una estación de policía por abuso de drogas. Fuera cual fuera el motivo, no tenia idea como había terminado de correr en la playa a este lugar.

Quizá fue el soundtrack. Eso debía de ser. Hacia poco había dado su tercera vuelta por la trilogía del Mass Effect. Era un buen juego, muy buena historia. Un final horrible, pero muy buena historia. Seguramente se desmayo en la tormenta y fue victima de trata de personas donde estaba sufriendo algún tipo de alucinación, pero iba a salir de allí, de una forma u otra.

En el camino a la libertad, se encontró con Jacob tratando de defenderse. Ahora con un poco mas de confianza en si misma, la batalla resulto mas rápida de lo que hubiera esperado.

\- ¿Shepard? - El hombre parecía tan impresionado como ella, pero por motivos distintos.

\- No se que esta pasando aquí pero ¿que te parece si destrozamos esas cosas?.

\- Suena como un plan.

Jacob uso su poder biótico para limpiar el campo mientras Shepard disparaba. No sabia como sentirse al respecto, si feliz por estar acompañada en el infierno o trastornada porque estaba junto a un personaje de videojuegos. Se veía tan real. Muy diferente a los gráficos por computadora. Prácticamente podía tocarlo.

\- ya ha pasado lo peor. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta antes de que nos pongamos en marcha?.

La verdad es que Jacob mantenía los diálogos del juego pero no podía recordar cuales eran las preguntas, así que improvisaría.

\- Salvar nuestros culos primero, preguntas después ¿no parece una mejor idea? - Si iba a hacerse pasar por la Comandante Shepard, iba a tener que evitar las conversaciones largas dentro de lo posible. Al menos hasta que tuviera mas información al respecto.

\- Buena idea, ya hablaremos cuando estemos a salvo.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Jacob fue primero por lo que no le quedo otra opción que seguirlo en vez de ser a la inversa. En el camino se encontraron con el doctor que nunca se molesto en recordar el nombre porque sabia que iba a morir ante de salir de la estación. Otra vez, fue el soldado quien le aplico los primeros auxilios en vez de ella.

El Medigel era una sustancia extraña. Nunca se había planteado como funcionaba, pero ahora lo veía en acción. Era una especie de gelatina anaranjada que se aplicaba en la herida. Esta reaccionaba al tejido dañado y lo cubría para evitar desangrado mientras aliviaba el dolor. La velocidad de reacción era impresionante por lo que se preguntaba como estaría compuesta.

Según el juego, hubiera tenido unos momentos para hablar, pero esta realidad planeaba algo distinto. El doc no termino de ponerse de pie cuando los mecas irrumpieron en el lugar. Ahora con un equipo de tres, limpiar la situación fue mas rápida que antes.

\- Shepard, espera.

\- "Oh, ahí venia el momento" - pensó ella.

\- Si te digo para quien trabajamos ¿Confiarías en nosotros?.

\- No tenemos tiempo para eso! - replico el doctor

\- Tendremos mas posibilidades de sobrevivir si ella no esta esperando un disparo por la espalda.

\- Jacob, tienes el simbolo de Cerberus en el uniforme. - Señalo Shepard a los que ambos hombres se quedaron mirando, miraron el pecho del soldado y luego a ella de nuevo - Me di unos momentos para escuchar los registros mientras venia para acá - "¡Mentira!" - Me hago una idea de lo que han estado haciendo y no me hace sentir mas cómoda, pero tenemos que salir de aquí. Por esta ocasión voy a confiar en ti Jacob, no en Cerberus. ¿De acuerdo?.

El hombre asintió - si, gracias Shepard.

El doc pareció receloso de que no lo mencionaran a él y tomo la delantera. - Vamos, se nos acaba el tiempo.-

El resto fue como un flash en su memoria. La carrera hasta Miranda fue rápida, en primer lugar, porque se limitaba a guardar silencio y disparar a todo lo que se moviera. Al tener a los dos tipos al frente, funciono como una practica de tiro de la cual empezaba a disfrutar. El retroceso del arma no era tan brusco como había pensado. Casi apenas podía sentirla. Se preguntaba como seria un fusil francotirador.

Fue en ese momento que un rayo le cruzo por la cabeza y recordó. -"Garrus!"-. Si estaba aquí, entonces el turiano también y si era como se suponía que debía ser, él ahora estaría limpiando Omega con su grupo de mercenarios. Los dos hombres se dieron una buena sorpresa cuando Shepard cargo con todas sus fuerzas hacia los mecas.

\- ¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO! - Rugió mientras aplasto con golpes y disparos a quemarropa.

Su cuerpo había calentado lo suficiente y se sentía adolorida pero a la vez muy flexible y respondió a los enemigos con unas potentes patadas. La emoción la inundo abruptamente y el miedo parecía que se había apocado por la euforia. ¡Él estaría allí! Era un maldito sueño hecho realidad e iba a disfrutar esta alucinación todo lo que pudiera.

Su marcha se detuvo cuando llego a la puerta con el símbolo en rojo. Hasta ahí había llegado por lo que se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al doc quien fue recibido por un disparo en el pecho. Las palabras de Miranda y Jacob bailaban en el aire en ese momento. Pese a todo lo que estaba alucinando en ese momento, el agujero en el pecho del doc se veía muy real. Disparo a los robots sin remordimiento, pero nunca a una persona. En el juego lo hacían ver como un salpicon y nada mas, pero aquí la cosa era… demasiado explicita.

\- Shepard - Miranda llamo su atención.

\- ah… ¿podemos irnos? Ya estoy arta de este lugar - No estaba segura de que le había dicho Miranda, pero en el dialogo original eso cerraba la conversación.

La mujer se quedo unos momentos mirándola para luego asentir - si, vamos.-

Al momento de entrar en la lanzadera, dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Su mente volaba tratando de comprender todo esto. No debería estar pasando. Ella no debería estar allí. Algo debió haber pasado en la carrera y ella ahora estaba teniendo una alucinación o un sueño. Un sueño muy vivido. Pero sentía dolor. Las preguntas empezaron y debía responderlas. ¿Chica del espacio? No tenia idea de lo que estaba hablando. Nunca le presto demasiada atención a los inicios de la trama. Peleo contra los batarianos. ¿Cual era la respuesta?

\- Debía defender esa posición…- Dijo mientras mantenía su cabeza para atrás y los ojos cerrados. No era la respuesta completa, pero no recordaba como iba.

El silencio fue mas largo de lo que hubiera esperado o su percepción del tiempo estaba afectada. Diablos había muchos silencios. Era como si estuviera rompiendo el código del juego cada vez que decía algo que se salia del guion. Luego llego la siguiente pregunta. Habia dejado a Kaidan para morir.

\- "Porque era un insoportable pegajosos enamorado" - Hubiera querido decir eso, ya que era la verdad. Nunca le gusto Kaidan, pero por alguna razón él y Liara siempre se terminaban enamorando de ella. De verdad, no sabia como quitárselos de encima, solo era amable. - Ese día murió un amigo - Respondió, tratando de recordar como iba el dialogo - Kaidan nos dio una oportunidad, una vía de escape. Siempre se lo recordara por eso.-

El resto del viaje fue en completo silencio, por lo que Shepard se puso a jugar con su omniherramienta cuando toqueteaba su muñeca y fingió saber lo que hacia.

\- ¿Siempre has hablado español? - Fue la voz de Jacob la que la saco de sus pensamientos. Mierda, escuchaba y leía todo en su idioma original. Se había olvidado por completo del traductor en tiempo real.

\- ¿Disculpa?.

\- Mi traductor esta trabajando horas extra desde que nos conocimos. Pensaba que hablabas ingles. - Él continuo y Miranda pareció muy interesada de repente.

\- Sinceramente, Jacob, no tengo idea a que te refieres. Solo hablo y ya.- Mintió, tendría que volverse una muy buena mentirosa de ahora en mas.

\- He leído que este tipo de cosas suelen suceder con pacientes que han sufrido un trauma.- continuo Miranda - No hemos realizado las pruebas necesarias, pero esto podría ser un efecto secundario de… bueno, haber muerto. En muchos casos el paciente despierta hablando otro idioma pero suele revertirse con el tiempo. Me gustaría hacer mas análisis para verificar que no habrá mas sorpresas.

Shepard no respondió. No iba a responder. Ahora el silencio y fingir demencia iban a ser sus mejores aliados. Tenia la excusa perfecta, pero tendría que preparar bien el campo para que los demás lo creyeran. El resto del trayecto fingió que estaba poniéndose al día con las noticias en el extranet, pero la realidad era que estaba aprendiendo a usar su omniherramienta. Cuando llegaron a la estación, el equipo la guió directamente hasta El Hombre Ilusorio sin darle un momento si quiera a ver el lugar. Parecía que la cosa era bastante lineal y jerárquica aquí. Se paro sobre el holograma y pudo disfrutar de la tecnología de ultima generación. Sabiendo lo que iba a venir, se llevo las manos tras la espalda.

\- Shepard - empezó el hombre. Su voz le llego de inmediato a través del aparato que su cerebro aun no podía calcular como funcionaba.

\- TIM - Respondió ella con el mismo tono de saludo.

Por un momento aquel hombre pareció bufar ¿O se estaba riendo? Lucia como algún tipo de sonrisa - Admito que es un buen juego de palabras -

\- Y yo que pensé que compartiríamos una taza de té y charlaríamos cara a cara - siguió Shepard con claro sarcasmo en su voz. Si había algo que le faltaba a la trilogía original era el Shepard divertido y esta era la ocasión perfecta para mostrarlo. Habia disfrutado enormemente del Mass Effect Andromeda. Quizá podría aplicar un poco de lo aprendido en esta realidad.

\- Una precaución necesaria. No es extraña para la gente que sabe lo que tu y yo sabemos - Ahí estaba el dialogo original. Entonces no estaba rompiendo tanto el código del juego como esperaba.

\- ¿Y que "sabemos"? - La charla de TIM sobre los segadores parecía que le entraba por un oído y salia por el otro. Limitándose a responder con lo que sabia, empezó a dar un falso idioma corporal para hacerle creer que no se estaba sintiendo bien. - Los Segadores - Respondió.

\- Me alegra saber que conservas tu memoria. ¿como te encuentras?-

\- Bien para haber muerto, resucitado y despertarme en medio de una batalla por mi vida… de nuevo. Aun no recibo mi canasta de frutas por haber ingresado en Cerberus. - Si hubiera tenido una cámara, se hubiera estado grabando en este momento, pero una parte de eso era verdad. Realmente sentía mucho dolor físico. Su respuesta fue el silencio "¿Que? ¿Tus logaritmos no pueden contra todo eso?" - Déjame adivinar - continuo - Me quieres para derrotar a los segadores. Sabes, no te llenare de preguntas porque puedo ver por donde viene el asunto. Si te has tomado tantas molestias para traerme de regreso, asumo que tienes un argumento sumamente solido y contundente, ademas de pruebas. Hazme un resumen, cada parte de mi cuerpo esta gritando ahora mismo y de verdad necesito un descanso.-

Su pequeño monologo pareció dejar a TIM dudando, hasta que hablo nuevamente - Muy bien. Descansa primero, volveremos a hablar mañana. Jacob se hará cargo de todo lo que necesites.-

Esto había salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Ahora tenia algunas horas para empaparse de información antes de meter la pata bruscamente y empezar a actuar como el Comandante Shepard. Claro, los reclamos de Miranda no se hicieron esperar.

\- ¿Podrías parar de pensar en ti solo un minuto? Acaba de despertar en medio de un caos y casi muere de nuevo. Si te hubiera pasado a ti, ¿lo manejarías tan rápido? - Jacob siempre saliendo en su defensa, que gran tipo. Miranda no respondió, solo se limito a regresar a su zona de trabajo - Perdónala por eso, lo creas o no, ella es la mas emocionada en verte con vida.-

\- No te preocupes, y gracias por el apoyo. No sabrás donde puedo conseguir una tina aquí,¿verdad?.

\- Tenemos una zona para los huéspedes importantes. Ven, te llevare allí.

El lugar era gigantesco, de no ser por Jacob se hubiera perdido completamente. Tomaron un elevador hasta llegar a las suites principales. El lugar se sentía como cuando eres pobre y entrar a esos hoteles de lujo, era una mezcla de vergüenza e inseguridad. Solo decir que la habitación era mas grande que su propio departamento era poco.

\- Puedes llamar al servicio a la habitación desde aquí. También si necesitas algo envíame un mensaje a mi onmiherramienta. Vendré por ti mañana temprano.

\- Esta bien Jacob, gracias.

El hombre solo asintió y se retiro de allí. En el momento que la puerta se cerro, Shepard se dejo caer sobre la cama. El cuerpo le dolía como para preparar su funeral, pero eso no iba a ser posible. La carga emocional que estaba llevando la estaba llevando al limite también.

Trato de despejar su mente de emociones para dar paso a la lógica del momento. Estaba aquí, significaba que todos estaban aquí y que tendría que aprender un montón de cosas en muy poco tiempo si no quería que la descubrieran. De algún modo algo le sucedió y despertó dentro de uno de sus videojuegos favoritos. Un momento estaba corriendo en medio de una tormenta y al siguiente estaba corriendo por su vida. Tenia que descubrir que había pasado y como arreglarlo, porque sabia exactamente como iba a terminar. Empezaba a no estar demasiado segura de que si morir la llevaría de regreso a casa. De primera sabia que seguir los pasos de la Shepard del videojuego no iba a ser posible. No tenia esa seguridad ni el conocimiento, mucho menos la fuerza junto con la habilidad. Estaba en blanco, pero podría adaptarse con lo que tenia. Era una excelente corredora y disfrutaba la adrenalina. Quizá torcer las cosas lo suficiente para que funcionaran.

Habiendo hecho las pases con su realidad de momento, se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Al menos esa parte de ella seguía como lo recordaba. Era su rostro, era su cuerpo. Nada de eso había cambiado. ¿Como decía en el juego? Que debía mantener buenos pensamientos para que las cicatrices se cerraran. Al entrar en contacto con el agua caliente, cada fibra de su cuerpo grito en una queja hasta relajarse. Empezaba a pensar que iba a necesitar medicación y con urgencia. Si conocía a TIM, y lo conocía, iba a vigilar todos sus movimientos, por lo que encendió su omniherramienta y empezó a buscar información por el extranet. Manejar esta especie de celular pegado de alguna forma a su brazo fue mas fácil de lo que parecía.

Noticias, farándula, algunos expedientes públicos. Nada que reconociera. Después de todo habían pasado mas de 200 años desde su época. Lo que quedaba seguramente pertenecía a los libros de historia. Se quedo un tiempo mas en el agua caliente hasta que todo el olor a hospital fue removido de su cuerpo. Su mente trabajaba incansablemente para asimilar tanto como pudiera. Prácticamente todo lo que había conocido había desaparecido. Podía hacerse una idea de lo que había sentido Javik cuando despertó y ahora sentía que lo comprendía mucho mas al igual que a su mal humor. Antes de salir del agua miro su omniherramienta una vez mas, bueno, al menos Chayanne seguía de moda.

_...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-__...-..._

Al momento de llegar a la colonia humana, todo era tan tranquilo como había esperado. Siempre supo que las partes mas tediosas de los juegos eran los inicios cuando estaba obligada a seguir una historia lineal, ahora tendría que acostumbrarse a eso, junto con los viajes en tiempo real. Solo había dormido unas horas cuando llegaron a su destino. Pelearía contra un segador solo con una pistola de juguete con tal de tener una taza de café. Lo curioso de cambiar de planeta no solo era en su atmósfera, también en su gravedad. No estaba acostumbrada a los cambios entre la gravedad artificial de las naves y la de los planetas, pero parecía que en la nave sus pies siempre estaban demasiado pegados al suelo de metal.

Durante la exploración, Shepard no estaba segura de donde se encontraría con Tali. Esos malditos edificios parecían todos iguales, pero con la excusa de encontrar supervivientes pudo revisar uno por uno hasta que dio con el grupo de Quarianos, los cuales encantadoramente los recibieron apuntándoles, sin embargo, ella no reacciono.

\- Alto ahí!.

\- Prazza! Tu dijiste que me haría cargo! - Reconoció a Tali de inmediato, sorprendentemente, era físicamente mas robusta de lo que recordaba en los juegos y mas alta también, pero sus caderas seguian siendo tan infartantes como recordaba - Espera, Shepard?.

\- No pienso correr ningún riesgo con Cerberus!.

\- Baja tu arma! - grito Tali para girarse nuevamente, ahora perpleja. No podía verlo en su mascara pero si por su tono de voz - Shepard? Eres tu...?

\- Si - asintió - ¿Recuerdas cuando te di los datos geth, Tali? ¿Te ayudó en tu peregrinaje? - "Recuerda los diálogos, maldita sea, recuerda los diálogos." Ese tipo de cosas podría significar la diferencia entre una bala en la frente y salir con vida.

\- Si, me ayudo... Prazza, baja el arma. Esta es definitivamente la Comandante Shepard.

Cerrado la peor parte del asunto, pudo volver a relajarse con la dirección de las conversaciones. Cuando el tal Prazza insistió en desconfiar, Shepard se froto el entrecejo

\- Mira, ni yo misma me lo creo en estos momentos. Técnicamente fui revivida y secuestrada, o secuestrada y revivida, como prefieras decirlo. Pero algo realmente malo esta pasando en las colonias humanas y me enviaron a investigarlo.

\- Quizá podamos trabajar juntos. Hemos venido a buscar un joven quariano llamado Veetor. Estaba aquí de peregrinaje.- Tali era tan dulce hasta cuando era seria que le era muy difícil aguantarse las ganas de darle un abrazo.

\- Te echare una mano - Sin hacer preguntas innecesarias, se ofreció de inmediato la comandante, a lo que la quariana reacciono con un movimiento de cabeza sorpresivo como solía hacerlo - Tu dime como y lo haré. - El grupo de Quarianos se miro entre si y los ojos de Tali se mostraron felices a través de la mascara

\- Me alegra ver que no has cambiado nada Shepard. Muy bien. Creemos que Veetor se encuentra inestable.

\- Quiere decir que posiblemente este delirando. - Interrumpió Prazza.

\- ¿Por una infección y la exposición al aire libre? - El soldado se mostró sorprendido ante la interrupción de la humana, pero de alguna manera, en su mente aun creía que podía cambiar las cosas a su favor.

\- No sabia que Cerberus tenia tanta información de nuestra especie... - dijo ahora con recelo el Quariano

\- oh! - Shepard se encogió de hombros sin darle mas importancia - no la tiene, viaje con Tali un tiempo y solíamos hablar mucho sobre estas cosas. Si Veetor esta en ese estado debemos movernos y rápido.

\- Espera Shepard, cuando nos vio aterrizar, se escondió en un almacén del otro lado de la ciudad. Creemos que ha programado los mecas para que ataquen a todo lo que se mueva.-

\- En ese caso, nosotros seremos la carne de cañón y ustedes podrán rescatarlo.-

\- Comandante, creo que Veetor es el único que podría decirnos que ha pasado aquí - Interrumpió Jacob.

\- oh! si, eso también - luego miro a Tali - Deberíamos unir fuerzas para encontrarlo. No te preguntare porque odian a Cerberus, puedo hacerme una idea. De hecho, me sorprende todo esto porque yo misma frustre muchos de sus planes en el pasado.

\- No fue nada personal - Agrego Miranda.

\- Podremos discutir quien mato a quien cuando hayamos terminado la misión - intervino Jacob.

Shepard no pudo mas que mirarlos a los dos con el rostro de mama enojada y solo agrego - Nosotros tendremos una conversación seria cuando regresemos a la casa.-

De alguna forma percibió una sutil nota de humor en la voz de Tali cuando hablo - Bien. Buena suerte entonces Shepard. Pase lo que pase, me alegra que hayas vuelto.-

En ese momento el equipo estuvo por separarse pero Shepard se adelanto - ¡Espera! - Los Quarianos giraron al momento en que Tali recibía un fuerte abrazo de parte de la comandante, nadie parecía entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Lentamente, la niña correspondió su abrazo y levanto la vista cuando esta le sujeto de los hombros con una gran sonrisa - Como dices, pase lo que pase, estoy feliz de verte y ver en lo que te has convertido. Has crecido y quiero que sepas que estoy orgullosa de ti.- Luego le dio un par de palmadas en cada hombro - Ve a patearles el trasero como solo una Quariana puede hacerlo.

El camino hasta Veetor fue tan duro como lo había imaginado. De por si, jugarlo fue bastante difícil la primera vez con esas malditas torretas bailando sobre sus cabezas, ahora eran un martirio. Pero algo había cambiado. Un disparo tras de otro a lo lejos hizo volar varios de los mecas y pudo ver a uno de los Quarianos del equipo de Tali bajando su fusil, acto seguido, salio corriendo para reunirse con su equipo. Una sonrisa se mostró por el rostro de Shepard. Para su sorpresa, en esta ocación, ninguno de los quarianos fueron aniquilados por los mecas de peso pesado. Se mantuvieron a cubriéndose de los disparos hasta que su equipo llego. El resto del escuadrón siguió a Tali durante el trayecto manteniendo una posición ofensiva pero segura lo que logro que derrotaran a los robots con mayor rapidez y con menos explosiones. Shepard corrió hasta el unico cuerpo que estaba en el suelo. Tenia varias perforaciones en su traje.

\- Oye! - grito Shepard mientras sostenía su cuerpo - no, no hagas eso. No te atrevas a rendirte ahora!.

El Quariano tocio - ¿Aun estoy vivo? - Su voz era débil pero estable.

\- Prazza! - fue Tali quien grito esta vez y corrió a su lado - Te dije que no fueras, te dije que debíamos reagruparnos! Porque no me hiciste caso!? - La voz de la chica parecía terriblemente quebrada.

\- Lo siento Tali, yo…-

\- Shh… - Shepard lo interrumpió - Tali, cuanto tiempo tenemos para llevarlo a una zona segura? -

\- No mucho tiempo, pero debemos llevarlo ahora mismo - respondió ella con cierto nerviosismo mientras frotaba sus manos como solía hacerlo.

\- Shepard a la Normandia. Necesito que envíen la lanzadera ahora mismo. No, no nos iremos aun, necesitamos un traslado de emergencia.

\- Ustedes quédense con Prazza y hagan los primeros auxilios mientras llega la lanzadera, nosotros iremos a buscar a Veetor. - Sorprendentemente, los soldados Quarianos asintieron y se hicieron cargo del caído. Mientras tanto, ella y Shepard iban al lugar donde estaba su objetivo - Normalmente no me escuchan pero esta vez si lo hicieron. Creo que es por tu influencia Shepard. - La comandante solo sonrió.


	2. Capitulo 2: El Turiano

Shepard observo el mando de "su" nave. Siempre había querido echarle mano al mapa de la galaxia y ver como funcionaba. Claro, no podía ponerse a jugar ahora, pero buscaría la oportunidad. El buen TIM la envió a conseguir un equipo para invadir la base de los recolectores por lo que no se demoro, recordando mostrarse lo mas escéptica y desconfiada según sus decisiones originales. El hombre parecía disfrutar del desafió y ella lo iba a complacer si eso significaba mantenerlo fuera de sus asuntos.

\- Justo como en los viejos tiempo eh comandante?- La voz de Joker lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Mientras meditaba se había dirigido al timón para ver a su personaje favorito nuevamente. Jeff tenia la personalidad alegre que la hacia ir allí después de cada misión para ver que comentario ocurrente compartiría.

\- Justo como en los viejos tiempos - Repitió - Aunque no se siente igual sin el resto de nuestros amigos…

\- Si, después de... bueno, todos tomamos caminos diferentes. Ya no te teníamos ahí para mantenernos a todos unidos. Si yo no hubiera... - La mano de Shepard lo interrumpió moviendo su gorra hacia delante tapándole la visión - oye! - Joker levanto su gorra y la miro con sorpresa. Ella simplemente sonrió.

\- Los hombres siempre están llorando por sus autos, tu no eres diferente, solo que el tuyo es mas grande.

\- ha-ha muy chistosa - Joker parecía intentar mostrarse molesto, pero esa sonrisa en su cara decía todo lo contrario.

\- En fin, es una pena. Me gustaría que Garrus estuviera aquí. Se va a perder la fiesta. - Ella tiro la linea para ver si el piloto era tan pervertido como para picar la indirecta.

\- oh! si claro. Recuerdo como lo llevabas a todas las misiones. Siempre lo veía detrás de ti como tu sombra y a Kaidan se le marcaban las venas del cuello de los celos. Eso fue muy cruel de tu parte Comandante - Sarcasmo, había olvidado que Jeff era el rey del sarcasmo.

\- Ugh! no me lo recuerdes. Pon rumbo a Omega - se lamento ella y comenzó a caminar hacia el puesto de mando, dejando que el piloto saboreara esta victoria pasajera y un "aye aye Comandante" en el aire.

Tomo un desvío para visitar a Miranda y tener una corta conversación con ella. Era el tipo de mujer que necesitaba pruebas y no palabras, así que intentar llevarse bien iba a ser un desperdicio de oxigeno por el momento. En la armería preparo su equipo con recelo. Quería probar con el rifle francotirador, pero no estaba segura de poder usarlo bien como con la pistola. Al parecer Jacob noto su desespero y dejo su puesto de trabajo para acercarse a ella.

\- Parece que no esta resultando muy bien.

\- Recuerdo que era buena en esto - Shepard estaba apoyada mirando fijamente el rifle, si llegaba a verlo a los ojos quizá no podría mantener la frágil mascara que había empezado a construirse - Pero al mismo tiempo no puedo recordar lo básico… Es como… si supiera escribir, pero no pudiera hacerlo o si supiera leer, pero no entendiera las palabras. ¿Es muy extraño?.

\- Para nada. Miranda cree que trajimos a la Shepard que murió en el SR1, pero hasta yo entiendo que algo así no puede lograrse sin complicaciones. - Cuando estiro el brazo, ella se hizo a un lado para dejarle tomar el arma. En un momento, quito el cargador y volvió a colocarlo, luego cargo el arma. - Pasos de bebe Comandante. Estoy seguro que en poco tiempo recuperaras el ritmo. Yo mismo te vi en combate y solo te tomo unos minutos pasar de estar desorientada a patearle el culo a esos mecas.

Pero eso había sido por la emoción del momento y él no lo sabia. De no ser por la idea de que Garrus estaría allí, tal vez estaría muerta. Con ese pensamiento volvió a ver el arma sobre la mesa. Si iba con el turiano, es posible que no pudiera salvarlo, no en este estado. Tenia que aprender y tenia que hacerlo a velocidad luz. Garrus se jugaría la vida y ella era la única que podía salvarlo.

\- Hazlo de nuevo - dijo mirando fijamente el arma. Jacob obedeció y volvió a desarmar el rifle para volver a armarlo y cargarlo. Ahora le tocaba a ella, quitar el cargador, volver a ponerlo, cargar. Quitar el cargador, volver a ponerlo y cargar.

\- Ya lo tienes - celebro su compañero. Ella le vio a los ojos y sonrió de forma decidida haciendo que el soldado también sonriera y asintiera con la cabeza.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Ya a unos minutos de llegar a Omega, parecía que Shepard estaba mas nerviosa. Se paseaba por toda la nave hablando con todo el mundo sin estarse quieta.

\- ¿Alguien puede decirle a la comandante que deje de intentar agujerea el piso de la nave? Dios, parece como si estuviera esperando fuera de la sala de maternidad.- Se quejo Joker.

\- Señor Moreau, según mis análisis, cada vez que se ha mencionado la misión en Omega, las pulsaciones cardíacas de la comandante han aumentado un 10%. Pero según mi escaneo mas recientes, ha aumentado su ritmo cardíaco a un 25% y se mantiene. - La voz de EDI se mostró de inmediato a un lado del piloto, recordandole para su desgracia, que no estaba solo.

\- Ugh… si y eso que significa? ¿que le dará un paro cardíaco o que?.

\- Según mis análisis, es posible que la comandante este... emocionada -

Joker giro un momento a mirar la esfera parlante pegada a su lado y guardo silencio durante unos momentos, sin estar del todo seguro como tomar esa información. Luego regreso al timón tratando de concentrarse en conducir la nave - Si bueno, no estoy seguro de que ella sea muy feliz de saber que la estas espiando -

\- Verificar el estado de la tripulación es parte de mi trabajo señor Moreau. De la misma forma en la que escaneo a la comandante Shepard, por ejemplo, también lo escaneo a usted cuando mira sus vídeos los cuales son considerados indecentes para el publico en general.

\- AAAAAAAAAHH! Apagate apagate apagateeeee! - Los gritos de Joker alertaron a los tripulantes mas cercanos pero cuando se dieron cuenta que solo estaba teniendo una riña con EDI, todos volvieron a sus tareas restandole importancia.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Mientras tanto, Shepard hacia salido de la bahía medica después de haber intentado, sin éxito, que la Doctora Chakwas le diera acceso a su informe medico. Según ella, porque seria malo para su "condición psicológica". Si supiera por lo que estaba pasando, ese informe seria el menor de sus problemas. En estos momentos buscaba algo que la entretuviera, algo que captara gran parte de su atención. Estaban por llegar a Omega en poco tiempo lo que significaba que el tiempo estaba contado para Garrus y cabía la posibilidad de perderle. ¿Perder a Garrus? Ni pensarlo, ni pensar en perder a ese turiano. Los nervios la estaban matando por lo que fue a revisar su equipo por tercera vez. Fue en ese momento cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Jacob, ¿tienes un minuto?

Cuando llegaron a su destino un salariano se acerco a recibirlos con mucho nerviosismo. A Shepard le pareció adorable. Si en los gráficos 3D de por si eran lindos, en su versión realista eran todavía mas adorables con sus voces agudas y sus ojos enormes. En esta ocasión pudo notar diferencias entre lo que recordaba y este espécimen en particular, que era un poco mas bajo y gordito. Su visión fue interrumpida por la llegada de un batariano. De por si no le gustaban para nada en el juego, ahora era peor. Es decir, ¿que aspecto tendrían sus mujeres?

En fin, Moklan, como se llamaba el dicho en cuestión, llego con su prepotencia a notificarles que Aria quería verlos en Afterlife. ¿de verdad tenia que soportar toda esta mierda? Tenia los pelos de punta por el Turiano y ahora tenia que pasar por todo este tramite. Dando un profundo suspiro decidió seguir el juego y seguir al hombre hasta donde Aria. Pensaba que se encontraría con Zaeed en el camino, pero no estaba donde supuestamente se encontrarían y eso le llamo la atención. Tal vez en otro momento la enviarían por él.

Esperaba que la música de Afterlife fuera mas ruidosa y le destrozara los tímpanos como solían ser las discotecas típicas que había conocido en su juventud. Tuvo la fortuna de que, al menos en esta dimensión, la gente redujera la contaminación auditiva. Antes de ir con la asari, paso por la barra y compro un par de bebidas energéticas para turianos y las guardo en la alforja que llevaba tras la cintura.

Al llegar con Aria tuvo la oportunidad de verla finalmente en vivo y en directo. Su piel era realmente azul, de una tonalidad que se mezclaba con las luces del local y parecía que brillaba como la purpurina. O tal vez literalmente llevaba purpurina a modo de maquillaje. Se quedaría con la duda ya que cuando quiso darse cuenta todo le apuntaron con sus armas y sus compañeros reaccionaron a la agresión apuntando tambien. Ella solo se quedo de pie y levanto una ceja. Un batariano se acerco a escanearla por lo que se cruzo de brazos.

\- ¿Y el escaneo es por...? - comenzó Shepard. ¿Debió ir primero a la Ciudadela? Ahora no podía recordarlo.

\- Toda precaución es necesaria… debía comprobar que realmente eras la comandante Shepard. - Fina y soberbia, Aria se dio finalmente la vuelta para encararla - Las noticias de tu muerte llegaron a todos lados.

\- Entonces, me dijeron que aquí podría conseguir información. ¿Eres tu la que esta al frente de Omega? - "vamos, alimenta a la bestia. Gánate su confianza."

Claramente Aria pico el anzuelo e inicio su discurso sobre que ella era Omega y shada shada shada. Por un lado le caía bien que fuera tan segura de si misma pero por otro, no la aguantaba. La primera vez que se encontró con ella en el juego tuvo que releer la misión porque no había prestado ni un segundo de atención a lo que estaba diciendo. Ahora tenia que trabajar toda su concentración para seguir la linea temporal sin precipitarse, pero cada segundo que perdía con ella, era un segundo menos para Garrus.

\- "El arcángel señora, ¡el pinchi arcángel!" - Shepard pensaba para si. Finalmente sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y pudo tomar asiento para poder hablar con mas comodidad. - Intento dar con el Arcángel. -

\- Tu y medio Omega. Se ha labrado una reputación por aquí. ¿Tu también quieres matarlo?.

\- "no es precisamente lo que quiero hacerle..." - Shepard se aclaro la garganta - Estoy reuniendo un equipo y necesito su trasero en la fila lo mas pronto posible.

Nunca había oído a Aria reír, esta vez pudo hacerlo - Me gusta tu estilo… bueno ahora mismo tiene bastantes problemas - Le explico sobre como había cabreado a media estación por no decir a la gran parte y ahora las tres bandas iban tras de él.

Terminaba de dar su explicación cuando Shepard se levanto ya sin poder estar mas tiempo allí - El Arcángel no tiene mucho tiempo y tengo que sacar su culo de ahí antes que sea demasiado tarde - Aria solo levanto las cejas mientras la seguía con la mirada al momento de irse - Muchas gracias por la info Aria, perdón por irme corriendo ¡te debo un trago! ¡nos veremos luego con mas tiempo!. -

La ama y señora de Omega acaba de quedarse en blanco ante el comentario, posiblemente porque no esperaba esa reacción. Incluso un guardia había vuelto a levantar su arma por la sorpresa pero la bajo cuando vio a Shepard irse por las escaleras. Tal vez debía empezar a preguntarse cuantos logaritmos podría doblar hasta terminar rompiendo el juego. Por muy tentadora que fuera la idea, prefería no averiguarlo. Seguir la linea temporal era de vital importancia si quería mantener un dominio sobre los sucesos que iban a suceder a continuación. Podría haber apuntado lo que recordaba en una libreta, pero se dio cuenta que el uso de papel hacia tiempo que ya estaba fuera de discusión y no quería arriesgarse a que hackearan su pad de notas. Seria todo a memoria por ahora.

La zona de reclutamiento olía a humo y encierro. Ya tenia bastante con tener que soportar hombres sudados, que también debía soportar hombres aliens sudados. En fin, trabajo mentalmente para que su estomago aguantara mientras le sacaba toda la información que pudiera la susodicho que la estaba registrando. En el juego pasaban de un punto A al B cuando eso sucedía, pero aquí era totalmente diferente. Lo viviría en vivo y en directo, el golpe seria real, el tiempo seria real. Mientras mas tardaran mas sangre perdería. Las ganas de vomitar le llegaron de inmediato solo imaginándose la escena. Tendría que confiar en el plan que habia desarrollado con Jacob o Garrus no iba a vivir para contarlo.

\- Shepard…

Fue la voz de Miranda que la interrumpió en su linea de pensamientos cuando estaban a punto de llegar a su transporte. Ella reacciono un poco tarde y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Lo siento Miranda, ¿Decías algo?.

Ella negó con la cabeza - Estas muy alterada, tu lenguaje corporal lo grita y ellos se darán cuenta de eso.

\- Tiene razón. Hace poco luchamos contra un mar de mecas y apenas te has inmutado. Ahora no pareces concentrada, por no decir que se te olvido preguntarle a Aria sobre el salariano - Jacob también quería respuestas, después de todo, lo había arrastrado a su plan de respaldo sin explicarle para que.

Shepard se quedo un momento en silencio para luego mirar el piso, finalmente volvió a verlos. Tenían razón, debía tranquilizarse. Y ademas, debía ser sincera con ellos, eso podría aliviar su peso y la carga mental que estaba llevando. - Lo siento… es que… tengo una corazonada. - No era una mentira, de hecho fue lo que sintió la primera vez que paso esa parte en el juego.

\- ¿Una corazonada? - La agente de Cerberus parecía entender ese tipo de cosas, después de todo, era muy buena leyendo a la gente.

\- si - Shepard miro a la ciudad - He estado leyendo los informes, también investigando un poco. Hay ciertas piezas que coinciden unas con las otras… y si todo encaja, el Arcángel es alguien que conozco… - "Garrus, Garrus estaría allí. La estaría esperando".

Se había encantado con su personalidad desde el primer juego, amaba su voz, su humor, su lealtad. Espíritus, era todo lo que deseaba en un hombre. Siempre había dicho que si pudiera conocer a alguien que fuera al menos la mitad como él se casaría sin dudarlo. Ese pensamiento llevo a su estomago un revuelto de emociones, la preocupación comenzó a convertirse en ira y eso parecieron notarlo de inmediato sus compañeros. - Tengo que saber si es él… y si lo es y muere… - su voz y sus ojos se ensombrecieron - voy a hacer volar toda esta maldita estación y al sistema solar también después de terminar nuestra misión… -

Alguno de sus compañeros parecía que había contenido la respiración, porque mientras caminaba a pasos largos hacia su transporte, escucho a uno de ellos exhalar. De esa forma en la que alguien lo hace cuando sabes que esta hablando jodidamente enserio. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirse segura. Su cuerpo gritaba por todos lados "peligro" y el estrés la estaba llevando al limite de encerrarse y llorar hasta dormirse.

En cuanto pusieron un pie en la zona de ataque, ella y Jacob echaron a andar su plan. La idea era que mientras Shepard hablaba con los jefes criminales, el soldado escondería algunos explosivos entre las pertenencias de los mercenarios. Eso funciono bastante bien en 2 de 3. El líder de los soles azules estaba prácticamente paranoico y no hubo margen para maniobrar por lo que el ultimo explosivo quedo fuera de la puerta donde se reunían. También dejo que Miranda hiciera unos ajustes al Meca pesado. Finalmente llego donde la aeronave. Esa maldita aeronave.

Quería destrozarla ahí mismo y evitar todo este problema, pero sabia que era algo que tenia que suceder. Por mas que deseara alterar toda esa linea temporal, no podía arriesgarse a que todo se doblara demasiado y perder el control de la situación. Finalmente la alarma sonó y todos corrieron a sus puestos. Fue el momento perfecto para freír al batariano y ganar un poco de tiempo. Desconocía por completo si Garrus iba a reconocerla ya que no llevaba la armadura del N7, sino una clásica gris con franjas azules que eligió cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Siempre le había gustado ir a juego con el turiano y parecer una "pareja", aunque él no lo supiera.

La carrera en el puente comenzó y pudo sentir el primer disparo rozando su oreja, lo que la lleno de adrenalina junto con una alegría que la hizo correr mas rápido. Ese maldito bastardo la estaba provocando. Casi podía imaginar lo que estaría pensando, aunque la realidad era que él nunca tendría ese tipo de cosas sucias en la cabeza. Al menos no por ahora…

\- ¡Están con el Arcángel! - grito uno de los mercenarios justo antes de que su cabeza volara por un disparo del francotirador.

Era demasiado difícil acostumbrarse a tanta violencia, pero que la sangre fuera de otros colores le daba un poco de tregua a su cerebro. Sin embargo, se forzó a no dudar cuando le disparo a sus enemigos en toda la carrera hasta el piso superior. Ya con la planta limpia y habiendo recogido algunas municiones, Shepard tomo un par de respiraciones tras la puerta, como si se estuviera preparando para el mayor enfrentamiento de su vida. En un momento creyó oír una risita, lo que la hizo girar alzando una ceja para ver a sus compañeros. Miranda estaba con la mano en la boca mientras observaba hacia otro lugar y Jacob tenia los ojos fijos en ella con una maldita sonrisa.

\- Ustedes dos… vigilen la puerta… - Su voz fallo. Definitivamente fallo y tuvo que aclararla un par de veces antes de seguir. Sintió como los colores se le subían a la cara y se giro nuevamente. Estiro los músculos del cuello y adopto la actitud "Comandante Mode On" antes de entrar. - ¿Arcángel?.-

El hombre solo levanto su mano para indicarle que esperara y ella obedeció. Desde su perspectiva solo podía verlo de espaldas hacer su trabajo mientras su corazón martilleaba furiosamente. Trago saliva cuando él se levanto. ¿Siempre fue tan alto? Espiritus, se veia tan alto… y tan robusto. Verlo desde la tercera persona era una cosa, pero tenerlo en vivo y en directo hacia que sus piernas se volvieran de gelatina. Esta vez pudo presenciar el momento en que se quito el casco y la miro directo a los ojos. Sus rodillas tomaron vida propia y dio algunos pasos al frente mientras él se sentaba. Sabia que debía esperar pero la emoción era demasiada

\- Shepard...

\- ¡Garrus! - Le tomo dos sancadas cerrar el espacio entre ellos y taclearlo en el abrazo mas esperado de toda américa latina unida.

Claramente el hombre estaba sorprendido ante su reacción inesperada, pero había algo de diversión en su voz - Confieso que no esperaba que estuvieras tan feliz de verme. También te extrañe. - Estaba agotado, totalmente agotado y eso la trajo a la realidad en un segundo. Ella se levanto apoyando las manos en sus hombros.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Espíritus! ¡Algo me decía que eras tu! - Tenerlo en frente y con este nivel de realismo le corto el aliento. Su rostro era mucho mas expresivo que en el juego. Sus mandíbulas se alzaron en sorpresa y parpadeo varias veces en confusión. - Te lo explicare luego - prometió - Por ahora… - Rápidamente se quito la alforja y la coloco en el suelo frente a él como una ofrenda mientras sacaba el contenido.- Bebe esto, te necesitare despierto para salir de aquí.-

Él asintió aceptando la bebida - Sabes que el interrogatorio que te haré si sobrevivimos sera muy largo ¿verdad? - dijo para luego darle un largo trago al liquido que refresco su garganta.

Shepard solo lo miro por encima del hombro mientras tomaba el fusil que había dejado a un lado y observo del otro lado del puente - oh~ ¿y serias el policía malo? - No sabia de donde había salido eso. De por si, la presencia del turiano en el juego siempre la hizo sentir segura y ahora en esta realidad, su corazón estaba en paz y emocionado al mismo tiempo ¿tendría sentido? ¿se estaba relajando demasiado? Debía mantenerse enfocada. Sacarlo con vida de allí era su máxima prioridad.

\- En ese caso el interrogatorio seria muy interesante - Un escalofrió le recorrió desde la punta de la columna hasta la nuca cuando sintió su voz junto a ella, casi que la hacia apretar el gatillo por accidente, pero no le daría motivos para avergonzarla luego. Con una sonrisa ella le devolvió el fusil. - Veamos que están haciendo. - Garrus regreso a su modo serio pero un poco mas espabilado. La bebida parecía estar haciendo su efecto y lo mantendría activo al menos un tiempo mas.

\- Jacob, ¿tienes eso que te pedí?.

\- Justo aquí Shepard - Jacob acorto el espacio entre ellos desde el otro lado de la habitación y le entrego un pequeño dispositivo no mas grande que su mano.

\- ¿Quieres hacer los honores? - Ella se lo ofreció a Garrus

\- Shepard, no lo hiciste - dijo sorprendido mientras sus mandíbulas bailaban.

\- Shepard, si lo hizo - respondió ella, lo que saco finalmente una risa de su compañero.

\- Sabes, la mayoría de la gente prefiere regalar una canasta de frutas.

\- ¿Y dejar de ser tan original? ¡Jamas!.

El Arcángel no dudo ni un momento en presionar el pequeño botón rojo que provoco una oleada de acontecimientos en consecuencia. Los soles azules habían quedado atrapados en sus compartimientos mientras que Jaroth había perdido la mayoría de sus mecas. Otra explosión se escucho a lo lejos, pero en otra dirección. La manada sangrienta debió haberse llevado una buena sorpresa en los túneles subterráneos cuando uno de los suyos voló en pedazos. Bueno, al menos había reducido sus números lo que haría el combate un poco mas fácil. Rápidamente Shepard se puso en posición y comenzó a disparar a los enemigos que intentaban cruzar el puente.

\- ¡Dos! - grito.

\- Espera, que estas... - Garrus disparaba desde su posición y al momento de apuntar, su objetivo callo - ¡oye! -

\- ¡Tres! - grito ella - Si quieres ganarme recarga mas rápido Vakarian.

\- oh, ahora si vas a ver como se hace - La voz del turiano bajo dos tonos de modo que parecía una declaración de guerra. Ella solo pensaba en mantenerlo vivo el tiempo suficiente para conocer mejor esa parte de él.

La primera oleada fue mas rápida de lo esperada, entre que ambos estaban masacrando a sus enemigos y su pequeña competición, estaban ganando tiempo suficiente para darle algo de aire a su conversación. Finalmente fue Garrus quien derribo a Jaroth.

\- ¡Yo gano! ¡los jefes valen por cinco!.

\- oye ¿quien puso las reglas? - termino quejándose ella hasta que fue interrumpida por Jacob.

\- No quiero ser agua fiestas, pero deberíamos ponernos serios aquí.-

\- Tiene razón, lo siento me he dejado llevar - Garrus se aclaro la garganta, notablemente apenado por la escena - sin embargo ha estado bien Shepard, justo como en los viejos tiempos.- Ella le regalo una sonrisa y asintió.

Nadie se quedo quieto en esos momentos. Todos vigilaban el perímetro y recogían municiones. El silencio era mala señal. Algo estaban preparando del otro lado. La tensión aumentaba. Necesitaba escucharlo para poder sentirse segura. - ¿Como fue que terminaste aquí? - dijo ella mientras recargaba su fusil.

Garrus quien estaba por su segunda lata de bebida la miro - Antepuse mis sentimientos antes que mi buen juicio y lo pague muy caro... - Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos hasta que volvió a hablar. Odiaba verlo tan triste y decaído. Era evidente que la carga emocional había sido fatal para su rendimiento. Si ahora podía filtrar todo ese estrés, lo haría - Hagamos una cosa, tu sácame de aquí y yo te contare todo lo que quieras saber.

\- ¿Significa que yo seré el policía bueno? - Ella le regalo una sonrisa y el se llevo la mano a los ojos riéndose.

\- Shepard, conozco tus métodos de persuasión mejor que nadie. Se amable conmigo, sera mi primera vez. - Ahora le toco a Shepard soltar una carcajada. ¡Maldición! ¡definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba!


	3. Capitulo 3: Guardaespaldas

La batalla para cerrar los portones fue tan difícil como lo había esperado. Si bien los números eran menos, los krogan eran jodidamente difíciles de matar. Les estaba apuntando a la cara y no se morían, por lo que tuvo que recurrir de momento a la táctica de inmovilizarlos. El brazo con el que disparaba el rifle le dolía terriblemente. Estaba segura que debajo de la armadura estaba formándose un buen moretón. Luego de derribar al jefe Krogan, Garrus parecía tener mas confianza en si mismo y estar de un mejor animo ahora que la balanza se había inclinado a su favor. Solo quedaba el estresado Tarak y podrían salir de allí. Pero la historia tenia otros planes.

Por mucho que quisiera doblar las leyes de ese universo, todo saldría como debía salir si estaba dictado. Shepard lucho por mantenerse junto al Arcángel tanto tiempo como pudo, pero el combate la obligo a separarse del turiano. Justo en ese momento, en esos segundos que ella no pudo estar a su lado, la nave de combate apareció. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, pero todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta a su alrededor. Sintió un dolor profundo a un costado el cual ignoro mientras lanzaba una lluvia de disparos con todo su arsenal hacia la nave. Tenia que derribarlo, solo tenia que derribarlo y todo estaría bien de nuevo. Curarían a Garrus en la Normandia y esto solo seria una pesadilla. Pero los segundos pasaban y el charco de sangre azul se hacia lentamente mas grande.

El universo sabría de donde saco fuerzas para disparar sin cubrirse. Sus primeros escudos cayeron y su armadura trabajo tiempo extra para mantenerla con vida. Sin embargo ella siguió. Las balas volaron, una quemando su mejilla, dejando un rastro ardiente y ella siguió disparando, hasta que finalmente la nave exploto en pedazos enviándola hacia atrás por la onda expansiva. Cuando pudo ponerse de pie, se arrodillo junto a Garrus para moverlo con desesperación. No podía estar muerto, no ahora. Después de todo lo que acababan de pasar. ¿Como iba a hacer esto sin él? ¿Como iba a terminar esta misión sin él? El miedo la invadió y en un acto desesperado, apretó sus mandíbulas tanto como pudo con una mano. No estaba respirando, tenia que respirar.

Los pulmones del turiano volvieron a trabajar cuando fueron obligados a expandirse por el ingreso de aire. Ahora podía respirar por su cuenta pero su propia sangre lo estaba ahogando y resultaba muy difícil mantenerlo consiente. Rápidamente con ayuda de Jacob, Shepard lo movió para que estuviera de costado mientras colocaba medigel en el herida para tratar de contener la perdida de sangre. Empezaba a marearse y su visión se borro por momento. Le tomo todo el camino hasta la Normandia darse cuenta que estaba llorando…

Pasaron unas horas y Shepard tenia heridas menores que fueron bien atendidas. Sin embargo la quemadura en la mejilla dejaría una buena cicatriz a largo plazo. Miranda menciono que con cirugía eso podría arreglarse, pero a estas alturas no estaba emocionada por volver al quirofano.

\- Parece que Garrus esta estable pero aun no ha despertado.- Dijo la doctora cuando se reunió con ella en la bahía medica.- No solo sufrió heridas graves, también estaba sumamente agotado y parece que tampoco ha comido al menos en 24 horas.

Shepard se quedo unos momentos en silencio hasta que pregunto - Pero se va a recuperar, ¿verdad? - La doctora asintió con una sonrisa comprensiva a lo que ella solo suspiro profundamente - Bien, iré a Omega a buscar suministros para él y atender otros asuntos. Por favor, mantenerme informada ante cualquier cambio o si despierta.

La sonrisa soberbia de Aria al volver a Afterlife le supo agria. Parecía que estaba disfrutando verla golpeada, quemada y hecha un colador. Sin embargo, Shepard mantuvo la compostura. Luego de darle un reporte de lo que había pasado y que la versión oficial era de que el Arcángel había muerto. Ya no había motivos para sentir preocupación de las bandas locales. O al menos, no había quedado nadie vivo para ir con el chisme de su traición. Por lo que volvió a pasearse por la ciudad como perro por su casa. Estrategicamente, en el juego todo estaba donde debía estar. Pero en esta realidad había mas cantidad de puertas, mas callejones y mas problemas. Encontrar el mercado fue el primer problema.

\- EDI - Llamo por su comunicador - Descarga un mapa completo de esta zona de Omega a mi Omniherramienta.

\- Enseguida Comandante.

Por defecto, el juego le daba todo lo que necesitaba, ahora se vería obligada a conseguirlo por su cuenta. - Eso me recuerda, EDI,¿Puedes acceder a los registros de Garrus?.

\- El señor Vakarian se encuentra estable pero aun inconsciente Comandante - Se adelanto la computadora.

\- Lo se - Respondió ella - Solo quiero saber sus medidas para una armadura.

_...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..._

**POV Garrus**

Luego de recibir el golpe, Garrus tuvo unos segundos para percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo antes de que empezara a perder la conciencia. La segunda vez que despertó podía oír la voz de Shepard gritando ordenes. Maldición, parecía enfadada y en ese momento lo ultimo que quería era morir, de otra forma, ella estaría furiosa con él. Ya había renacido una vez de los muertos, ¿Que impedía que ella lo resucitara a él también para patearle el culo por haber salido de su cubierta con los escudos abajo?. Definitivamente no quería averiguarlo.

Finalmente… lluvia… ¿Lluvia? La lluvia estaba caliente. ¿Porque? Normalmente cuando llovía hacia frío. Odiaba el frío. Pero en Omega no hacia frío, tampoco llovía. Habia gritos. Shepard estaba gritando, pero se escuchaba muy lejano. Le dolía mucho la zona derecha del rostro y eso atenuaba el resto de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, solo fue hasta que… ese momento. Sintió algo muy suave, muy cálido en la boca. Sabia como al chocolate y al brandy, ¿o era whisky?. Tal vez con un toque muy sutil de vainilla. Aquella sensación fue como un bálsamo en su alma, pero no podía abrir los ojos para saber de que se trataba.

Fuera lo que fuera, obligo a sus pulmones a abrirse y el golpe de la vida lo trajo de regreso a la conciencia. Intento respirar por su cuenta pero solo pudo unos momentos hasta que empezó a ahogarse. El dolor era indescriptible y hubiera querido volver a su estado inconsciente si no fuera por los gritos de Shepard en su oído sano. ¿Estaba de lado? Si, ya no se estaba ahogando tanto. Algo de aire podía pasar a sus pulmones y se sentía agradecido. En el transcurso del viaje a quien sabe donde, pudo sentir varias manos sujetarlo. Muchas voces, pero no reconoció ninguna. La voz de Shepard se había perdido entre ellas y comenzaba a odiar que lo tocaran. ¿Donde estaba Shepard? Estaba seguro que ella estaría furiosa con él. Quería verla y disculparse, mas todas esas ideas fueron quedando en el olvido cuando un pinchazo en su brazo lo llevo al reino de los sueños.

Pasaron varias horas cuando Garrus finalmente despertó.- hola Garrus, bienvenido al mundo de los vivos - Dijo la doctora Chakwas mientras su paciente se incorporaba lentamente. El movimiento le saco una queja y la doc lo reprendió - Tendrás que tomate tu tiempo Vakarian. Tuviste algunas cirugías mayores y tuve que usar algunos implantes para mantener toda tu cara en su lugar. Tienes suerte que la Comandante te haya traído aquí tan rápido como lo hizo.

\- La Comandante… - murmuro y entonces espabilo al momento de bajarse de la camilla - Shepard, ¿donde esta ella?

\- Acaba de regresar de una misión en Omega. Creo que ahora esta presentando su informe.

\- Iré a reportarme - Dijo y miro a su alrededor - ¿Donde están mis cosas?-

\- La Comandante vio que tu armadura quedo hecha pedazos y tuvo la gentileza de enviarla a reparar, pero mientras tanto te ha conseguido un reemplazo.- La doc parecía estar extrañamente complacida por el rumbo que estaban tomando los acontecimientos, pero Garrus solo se sentía como una carga al ser tan mimado. - Déjala ser - dijo adivinando sus pensamientos. Se preguntaba si esta mujer podría leer el lenguaje corporal turiano - Estaba terriblemente asustada cuando te trajo hasta aquí, no se despego de tu lado ni un minuto. Y con razón, casi no la cuentas. No esta mal que te quieran un poco.

\- Chakwas, cuando hablas así me haces sentir como un niño…- Tomándose unos momentos para revisar las piezas de la caja que lo esperaba sobre la mesa, noto que era una armadura de buena calidad. Habia muchos turianos en Omega, no seria difícil para Shepard encontrar algo para él. ¿Pero que tan bien le quedaría?

\- Shepard me pidió que le enviara sus medidas señor Vakarian. Estoy segura que ese modelo funcionara igual o mejor que el anterior - EDI interrumpió apareciendo holograficamente en su pedestal, lo que hizo que Garrus diera un pequeño brinco.

\- eh… ¿Gracias? - La pequeña risa de Chakwas le hizo girar para verla, cuando regreso su vista a la IA, esta ya había desaparecido.

Con estas y mas preguntas en la cabeza, se dispuso a reunirse con Shepard en cuanto termino de vestirse. La nueva Normandia era mucho mas grande que la original y le tomo unos momentos orientarse hasta que finalmente encontró la sala de reuniones. Dentro pudo escuchar a una voz familiar. Por un momento pudo reconocerlo como uno de los compañeros de la Comandante cuando fue a sacar su culo de esa emboscada, y parecía que hablaba de él como si hubiera quedado invalido. Oh, esto iba a estar bueno...

Garrus entro en el preciso momento en que el hombre estaba hablando, lo que interrumpió su charla - Shepard - Saludo formalmente. Como si haber estado a punto de morir y tener la cara colgando de un hilo fuera algo típico del día a día.

\- Maldito hijo de puta, no esperaba que estuviera levantado tan pronto.

\- Garrus es duro, Jacob, por eso ve haciéndote a la idea que esa fue tu ultima misión junto a Miranda. - El orgullo que sentía en su pecho al oír las palabras de Shepard hacia él empezaban a mezclarse con un poco de egocentrismo. Procuraría tratar de nivelar ambas cosas.

\- ¿Nadie me va a dar un espejo? ¿Que tan malo es?

Shepard se cruzo de brazos sin quitarle esa sonrisa. Demonios, sentía un cosquilleo - Dicen que a muchas mujeres de todas las especies les gustan los hombres con cicatrices Garrus. Date un tiempo para sanar y veras que tengo razón.-

No estaba seguro de donde surgió esa risa nerviosa que siguió después. Salio desde su estomago hasta su pecho y le hizo vibrar la garganta. Inmediatamente se llevo la mano a la mejilla y sacudió la cabeza al sentir el pulso de dolor. Parece que los analgésicos empezaban a perder su efecto.

\- Ouch, maldición Shepard, no me hagas reír, apenas puedo mantener mi mandíbula pegada a mi cara. - Eso pareció dar oportunidad a un poco de privacidad cuando Jacob decidió salir de la habitación y dejarlos solos - Honestamente Shepard, ¿Cerberus? ¿recuerdas todos esos experimentos que hacían en el pasado y como tuvimos que patearles el culo?-

\- Lo se Garrus y no me siento mas cómoda que tu. - Ella parecía abatida y bastante nerviosa ahora que el soldado había salido.¿Habría estado mostrando su faceta dura para que su subordinado no sospechara? Una parte de él se sentía halagado porque tuviera esa confianza con él. - Pero la alianza no nos ayudara, así que no tenemos otra opción. - fue entonces cuando ella se acerco lo suficiente, prácticamente quedando frente a frente. Desde esa posición, al bajar la cabeza para poder ver a esa mujer tan fuerte pero tan pequeña a la vez, pudo sentir un toque de aroma a vainilla. Repentinamente tuvo un recuerdo pero con la misma rapidez se le escapaba - Por eso estas aquí Garrus, porque te necesito. Necesito a mi lado gente en quien confiar.-

En el tiempo que había pasado en la Ciudadela, la Normandia y Omega, había aprendido a leer el lenguaje facial de los humanos. Afortunadamente, estos eran tan expresivos o mas que las Asari, por lo que en su mayoría los consideraba excelentes en la adaptabilidad pero malos jugadores de Poker. - Sabes que estaré ahí cuando me necesites. Siempre tendrás mi rifle a tus seis.-

Hablaba con franqueza. Estaría dándole todo su apoyo en las buenas y en las malas. Esta pequeña mujer de gran fortaleza le había demostrado en muchas ocasiones que era alguien a quien seguir, aunque ahora sentía algunos cambios con respecto a dos años atrás. ¿O quizá era solo su imaginación?

De cualquier forma, ella lo sorprendió sujetando el borde de su armadura y obligandolo a inclinarse, lo que personalmente no le disgusto, pero si volvió a sentir ese nerviosismo aflorando desde el centro de su estomago - Por eso se que puedo contar contigo, pero de momento debemos ir a la Ciudadela y antes de que empieces a poner tus manos sobre algo que calibrar, quisiera que tomaras una buena siesta de una horas.- luego lo soltó riendo - EDI - llamo, lo que hizo que el globo virtual apareciera en esa sala también.- Pon a Garrus Vakarian con acceso total a mi camarote.

\- Entendido Comandante. Acceso concedido.

\- Shepard, puedo conseguir una catre como todos los demás - Empezaba a sentir que lo estaba consintiendo demasiado y él era… había sido, se corrigió mentalmente, un soldado. Sabia como moverse y no necesitaba que lo trataran como un niño.

\- oh! - ella lo miro como si nada - es que tengo que hablar con Mordin y te deje una maleta con algunas cosas. Cuando salimos de Omega, te llevamos a rastras y como estabas medio moribundo no tuvimos tiempo de tomar tus pertenencias. Así que pasamos por ahí cuando volvimos y recogí lo que pude, pero lo deje en mi habitación. Ve, date una ducha, cámbiate y toma un descanso allí mientras yo me pongo al día aquí. - Y dándole dos palmaditas en el pecho, se fue.

Esta bien, eso… tenia muchísimo sentido, por lo que decidió acatar sus ordenes y subir al camarote del capitán. Después de todo, sus músculos decían que podía tomar una corta siesta. No fue hasta que salio de la ducha y se acostó en ese colchón tan suave, que la idea de que ella intencionalmente lo hubiera invitado a su cama surgió en su mente. ¿seria posible que ella...? Nah, no podía ser cierto. ¿O quizá si?

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

**Pov Shepard**

Al llegar a la Ciudadela, Shepard se esforzó en contener su emoción y mantener un semblante serio. Era la primera vez que estaría en una verdadera ciudad futurista, lo que hacia que las palmas de sus manos picaran. Quería verlo todo y tocar todo, pero solo estarían en un permiso de veinticuatro horas, suficiente tiempo para re abastecerse, arreglar algunos asuntos, descansar y regresar a la nave. Algunos si quiera salieron de la zona de atraque, comprando lo que necesitaban y regresando a la seguridad de sus camarotes. Posiblemente porque tener a agentes de Cerberus sueltos por la ciudad, podría sembrar bastante desconfianza. De cualquier forma, cada quien se fue por su lado, a excepción de Garrus

\- Imagino que iras a presentarte ante el concejo, puedo imaginar la cara de Udina cuando sepa que estas viva.

\- Pobre de él que no ha podido librarse de mi - rió ella, aunque agregando una mueca de incomodidad.

\- ¿que te preocupa?

\- La verdad es que no se muy bien como van a responder a todo esto y me caería bien un poco de apoyo moral.

El Turiano asintió - Sabes que siempre estaré a tus seis, podemos resolver esto y luego decidir que hacer con el resto de nuestro permiso. Tal vez almorzar. -

Maldición, Garrus era tan considerado. Por esas cosas era que era su mejor amigo y mano derecha. Ella solo suspiro apoyando la frente en su pecho con desgano y sintió como se ponía tenso lo que le saco una sonrisa - Gracias, no se que haría sin ti -

\- Bueno, posiblemente me necesites para detenerte cuando estés por darle un puñetazo y nos expulsen de la Ciudadela indefinidamente.- El tono en que lo dijo le hizo soltar una risa. No recordaba la ultima vez que había reído tan seguido, pero él parecía que hacia que eso fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

\- De acuerdo - Dijo ella mientas se enderezaba - Podemos con esto.

Decirlo no fue lo mismo que hacerlo y cuando salio de esa oficina, el coraje que sintió lo tenia atorado en la garganta. - Debo decir que eso salio mejor de lo que esperaba. No tuve que cargarte para evitar que lo mataras. Al menos has recuperado tu estatus de Espectro. - dijo el Turiano mientas ambos caminaban en dirección para C-Sec.

Afortunadamente, esa zona de la ciudadela era muy similar al primer juego y la había explorado hasta el cansancio, por lo que se le hacia muy cómodo andar por ahí. No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar al ascensor - Tu mismo lo oíste, sigue siendo tan soberbio como siempre. No me sorprendería que alguna vez nos apuñalara por la espalda…-

\- ¿Crees que es capas de tanto? - Garrus inclino la cabeza con curiosidad.

\- Eso y mas, pero por ahora debemos centrarnos en nuestra misión.

\- Eso me recuerda - el turiano se detuvo - tu y yo tenemos un interrogatorio pendiente. Recuerdo algo de que me tocaría ser el policía malo.

Repentinamente la cara de la mujer se puso roja recordando que, explicitamente, había coqueteado con él para drenar un poco el estrés de una muerte segura. ¿Realmente le había dicho eso? Ahora tendría que hacerse cargo de sus palabras. Garrus pareció notar esto, quizá porque su visor le debía estar mandando las señales de que su ritmo cardíaco se había disparado, porque se cruzo de brazos con lo que parecía una sonrisa turiana mientras bajaba sus parpados. Tal vez la piel de su rostro era dura, pero seguía siendo flexible y junto con el movimiento de las mandíbulas, empezaba a entender su lenguaje corporal. Definitivamente no iba a retractarse, no solo porque estaban atrapados en el ascensor hasta llegar a su destino, sino porque hacerlo traería un silencio incomodo que luego no podría romper y no quería que él se alejara.

\- Sabes, si quieres ponerme un par de esposas, solo tienes que pedírmelo.

\- ¡Maldición Shepard! - Exclamo él mientras se reía, luego sacudió la cabeza. - ¿Crees que vamos a tener una conversación seria a lo largo de esta aventura?

Ella lo pensó un momento - mmm... - Luego lo miro - Puedo prometerte que tomare enserio todo lo que me digas cuando hables seriamente. Pero luego buscare una forma de sacarte una risa. Me gusta cuando estas de buen humor. - ya veríamos cuanto tiempo tomaría plantear la idea en su cabeza de ambos desnudos sobre un sofá revolcándose sin vergüenza.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

**Pov Garrus**

Durante todo el año que estuvo trabajando con Shepard, recordaba que ella siempre iba al frente. En las misiones y cuando necesitaba que lo acompañara en la Ciudadela. Y ahora ella se encontraba caminando a su lado, incluso se dejaba guiar por él. Podía notar como se quedaba mirando el paisaje y sonreía. Todo parecía llamar su atención y era mas frívola de lo que recordaba. La implacable Comandante Shepard había muerto y en su lugar había aparecido esta mujer que se mostraba mas abierta y receptiva. Seguía siendo su voz, seguía gritando ordenes, pero ahora todo tenia un nivel mas personal. Parecía que había olvidado las jerarquías y en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, trataba a toda su tripulación como un igual. En vez de dar ordenes rápidas, siempre recordaba decir "por favor" y "gracias" después. Como si alguien fuera a ofenderse si no lo hacia. Tal vez el shock emocional de la muerte golpeo una fibra de su personalidad que la volvió mas despreocupada. Fuera lo que fuera, esta nueva Shepard le gustaba. Sabia que debía hacer y tenia un plan para todo. Maldición, si tuvo un plan solo para rescatarlo incluso antes de saber que era él.

Hasta la fecha no había compartido un almuerzo con alguien de mayor rango que él y en estos momentos no lo hacia, ya que fuera de la Normandia, estaba almorzando con su amiga. Que demonios, su mejor amiga. Le había salvado el trasero, había tomado su mano y jamas lo reprendió por decir lo que pensaba. Incluso lo escuchaba y tomaba en cuenta sus ideas. Se compadeció de él por la perdida de su equipo, quizá la cosa mas dolorosa que había vivido luego de su muerte. Lo apoyaba y estaba del lado de la justicia.

\- Cuando estés listo, no dudes en llamarme. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado para asegurarme de que hagas lo correcto.

Admitía para si mismo que era impulsivo e irascible, pero Sidonis pagaría y Shepard iba a apoyarlo en eso. Una parte de él lo dudaba, muy en el fondo quería venganza, pero se auto convencía de que estaba haciendo justicia. Matar a Sidonis seria un acto de justicia.

Terminado el almuerzo, ambos caminaron por la zona comercial para conseguir suministros. Él había insistido que podía pedírselos a cualquiera en la nave pero ella quería hacerlo por si misma, comentando que era sumamente importante mantener la moral de la tripulación alta para compensar la presión de una misión de la cual no todos regresarían. Incluso consiguió algunas de sus raciones favoritas por lo que él estuvo muy agradecido.

Aun estaba preguntándose si todo esto no seria una alucinación de su cerebro justo antes de morir en ese departamento solo. Las bandas de Omega habían ganado y lo retenían alargando su agonía como venganza. Habia luchado junto a ella, la había visto morir en el espacio desde su capsula de escape y ahora... ella estaba allí, junto a él. Tal vez estaba muerto y no lo sabia. Sin embargo, la mano pequeña sobre su brazo lo hizo regresar a la realidad. Ella estaba allí y le sonreía. Tal vez todo esto podría ser real.

**Pov Shepard**

Luego de su platica, Garrus mantuvo un profundo silencio durante todo el trayecto, parecía distraído en sus pensamientos. Podía sentir su dolor y frustración al ser el único sobreviviente de su equipo. De haberles fallado, por lo que no indago mas en el tema, mas tomo su brazo para captar su atención. El turiano la miro y ella le regalo su mejor sonrisa. Aunque todo esto no fuera real, ella estaría para él, al menos, hasta que despierte volviendo a su propia realidad.

Decidió no soltar su brazo durante el trayecto, lo cual a él no pareció molestarle. Finalmente tomaron un coche de regreso a la zona de atraque, pero cuando iban a subir a la Normandia, se encontraron directamente con Mordin.

\- ah Shepard. Buen momento. Asunto urgente mas no importante. Esta bien si dices que no.

Negar algo al salariano era una tarea titanica. A pesar de su edad, su voz era adorable y siempre tan educado. Moría por oírlo cantar y tener mas conversaciones con él. De por si contradecirlo ya era difícil, siempre tenia muy buenos argumentos. Sin embargo, seguía sin estar de acuerdo, en su mundo ideal, los krogan no serian tan violentos y vengativos como realmente lo eran. Al final tuvo que darle la razón.

\- Claro Mordin. Dime que pasa.

\- Bien, bien. Necesito que me acompañes, pero no llevas armadura. Eso puede ser un problema. El turiano esta aquí. Sera suficiente.- El doc se llevo la mano a la barbilla y sostuvo su codo con la otra mientras lo analizaba lo que puso a Garrus un poco incomodo - Si, sera suficiente. - Mordin parecía especialmente interesado en la pareja, pero no acoto mas nada. Shepard se preguntaba cuanto tiempo pasaría para que tuvieran la conversación de "donde vienen los híbridos bebes". Garrus por su parte, parecía estar bastante confundido.

Luego de avisar a EDI para que alguno de los tripulantes saliera a recoger lo que habían traído, el equipo viajo a los suburbios de la Ciudadela. Shepard esperaba ir al subsuelo, como el antro, mas no esperaba ir a uno de los barrios mas peligrosos de la estación, el cual competía contra Omega si este estuviera mas limpio.

\- ¿Nerviosa Shepard? - Le llego la voz de Garrus quien cuidaba la retaguardia. Si no fuera porque estaban allí, podría haber disfrutado su voz en el oído.

\- Claro que no. Sin embargo podría haberme dicho que vendríamos aquí, hubiera traído un arma al menos.

\- Demasiada seguridad. Muy peligroso. No deben vernos como una amenaza pero tampoco como presas fáciles. Garrus es el factor imponente. Estaremos bien. - Mordin era como un hamster hiperactivo y no parecía preocupado, lo que la hacia preocuparse mas.

\- ¿Oíste eso Shepard? Seré tu guardaespaldas personal.

\- Oh? ¿Me cargarías en brazos bajo la lluvia entonces? - respondió la mujer con tono coqueto.

El turiano tartamudeo algo que su traductor no llego a descifrar. Tal vez ni el mismo supo que quiso decir, ya que los nervios fueron mas fuertes que él. No le ayudo que el doc se riera por delante de ellos por lo que opto por permanecer en silencio.

Shepard se adelanto un poco para estar a la par del viejo cuando llegaron a la zona comercial. Muchos puestos se alzaban manteniendo el distrito activo y lleno de gente. En su mayoría eran humanos, elcor o volum quienes llenaban el paisaje, mas pudo comprobar que aun había salarianos y turianos. Quizá no todos tenían la suerte de vivir de forma empoderada pero era suficiente para una vida respetable. Al menos no estaban en Omega donde las balas venían a la orden del día. C-Sec tomo una presencia mínima en la zona, lo suficiente para cumplir con su deber sin interrumpir los movimientos comerciales de los suburbios. Era un claro ejemplo de los tratos sucios que se suelen hacer por mantener un poco de orden sin derramar sangre. Shepard estaba segura que Garrus se sentía incomodo allí.

Uno de los puestos del fondo de aspecto solitario parecía ser atendido por un salariano. Y digo "atendido" porque el susodicho estaba acostado sobre el mostrador fumando algo que no estaba segura de saber que era ya que soltaba humos de colores con cada respiración. Tal vez algún tipo de droga recreativa de las que tanto había oído hablar. Tan ido como estaba, no vio venir a Mordin quien se acerco con confianza solo para empujarlo del otro lado del puesto, oyendo como daba un golpe seco en el suelo. Al levantarse se mostró enojado hasta que se dio cuenta quien era.

\- Deja de holgazanear y dile a tu hermana que quiero hablar con ella.- exigió el doc a lo que el otro tipo obedeció sin dudar y corría dentro de la tienda.

\- Vaya Mordin, jamas pensé que tuvieras tanta presencia. - dijo Shepard mientras se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa.

\- Es una vergüenza para la especie. Poco productivo. Las drogas limitan el uso del intelecto. Inútil. Innecesario. Alguien tan joven como él debería tener un mejor futuro.-

Recordaba que el doc tenia un sobrino de 16 años. Tal vez vio reflejado lo que podría sucederle si no seguía el camino correcto. De cualquier forma, pocos minutos después, emergió una salariana un poco mas baja que él pero mas robusta. Su piel era realmente clara con manchas amarillas mas oscuras, sus ojos eran claros también casi podía ver el azul en ellos. A diferencia de su hermano, ella no se intimido con el doc.

\- ¿Se puede saber que carajos haces aquí Mordin?- Escupió la mujer como si su nombre fuera veneno.

\- Impetuosa, soberbia, maleducada. No has cambiado en nada - Se detuvo para tomar una respiración profunda y luego sonreír - Es bueno verte de nuevo Tabán.

Shepard no estaba segura si la estaba insultando o saludando, solo la sonrisa de la mujer despejo esas dudas. Ellos no eran solo viejos conocidos, eran mejores amigos ademas.


	4. Capitulo 4: Calibraciones

El hogar de la mujer salariana era simple y acogedor para ser un espacio tan reducido. A Shepard le recordaba al departamento que tenia hacia unos años cuando había decidido independizarse. Fueron unos días duros que recordaba con cariño.

\- Disculpa la pregunta, pero pensaba que las mujeres salarianas ocupaban altos cargos en su mundo de origen.

\- Bueno, normalmente si - respondió ella, quien automáticamente fue interrumpida por Mordin.

\- Ella quiere decir que normalmente las mujeres de mi especie no provocan una explosión nuclear en una luna de nuestro planeta solo porque cerraron su departamento de investigación.

\- ¿Como paso eso? - Shepard levanto las cejas en sorpresa

\- Mi equipo y yo estábamos diseñando un prototipo de escudo de concentración que hace invisible al usuario ante cualquier sistema de seguridad inorgánica. Visual, calorico, de movimiento, láser, etc. Paso todas las pruebas y nada pudo detectarlo. Por ejemplo, si intentaras tomar una fotografía, solo verías una mancha borrosa.

\- Algo similar a los escudos de la Normandia pero a nivel personal. Una ventaja para la especie. Desventaja para las demás razas. - Otra vez interrumpió el doc para aclarar el panorama.

\- Si bueno, nuestro gobierno no estaba muy a gusto con la idea y decidieron meter manos en el asunto.- dijo la salariana para luego hacer "comillas" con sus dedos indices a falta de los otros - "seria confiscado por ser potencialmente provocador" decían. Miedos estúpidos de políticos con el trasero pegado a sus cómodas sillas, mientras los militares se juegan la sangre en cada misión. Pero como el 90% son machos, a ellas parece no importarles.

\- ¿pero porque lo investigaron en primer lugar? - ahora le tocaba a Garrus preguntar.

\- Nos llego la noticia de lo que paso con el soberano en la Ciudadela. Mi equipo fue uno de los llamados a recoger algunas partes para estudiarlas. A las pocas semanas empezamos a notar cambios en el comportamiento de mis subordinados.

\- Estaban siendo adoctrinados… - Shepard se llevo la mano a la boca dándose cuenta de lo peligroso que había sido eso. Taban solo asintió.

\- Yo misma tuve que ponerle una bala en la frente a mi estudiante cuando intento atacar a sus compañeros. Fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y la amenaza que representaban estas maquinas. Entonces, empece a investigar como contrastarlo o al menos, ocultarnos de ellos. Pero los políticos no quisieron escuchar. - Ya estaba exasperada y comenzaba a caminar en círculos mientras agitaba una mano en el aire - que era rumores, que fue culpa de los Geth, que sera una herramienta mal usada. Querían llevarse todos mis archivos. Me negué por supuesto. Fue entonces cuando decidieron cerrar mi departamento. No podía permitir que esos cerdos obtuvieran mi proyecto para usarlo como ellos quisieran.

\- Y entonces volaste el edificio destruyendo todos los otros proyectos en consecuencia y matando a 10 empleados. Irresponsable, Impulsivo, Innecesario.

\- Ya cállate. Fue mejor destruido que en malas manos y esos hombres se quedaron para darle la oportunidad a los demás de escapar. No digas que yo los asesine porque no es cierto.

\- Y el hecho de ser la única hembra en un grupo de machos que respetan las tradiciones a raja tabla donde prefieren sacrificarse a bajar sus números que de por si son muy reducidos no tiene nada que ver. - Lucia como que el doc tenia algún problema personal con ese incidente. Entendía que para él "el fin justifica los medios" aunque eso implicara matar a los elementos peligrosos, sin embargo, sabia que le afectaba la perdida de vidas inocentes y lo evitaría de ser necesario. Shepard imagino que Taban debía haber confiado mas en su gente, pero cualquiera fuera sus razones, no parecía dispuesta a hacerlo.

\- Hay algo llamado "lealtad" Mordin. - Fue una sorpresa que Mordin abriera la boca para responderle pero en su lugar la cerrara casi de inmediato sin omitir sonido. Shepard anotaría mentalmente un punto para Taban. - En fin, claro que fui destituida y perdí mi licencia. Pero como sigo siendo una hembra podía disfrutar de ciertas comodidades si me unía a otro clan como quería mi madre. Acepte el exilio de inmediato, así fue como termine aquí vendiendo partes usadas… - La situación parecía que la avergonzaba y bajo la cabeza. La comandante la entendía perfectamente. Querer hacer algo para proteger a tu gente y que estos te den la espalda.- Mi hermano pequeño no lo tomo nada bien y decidió acompañarme, pero ha adquirido muy malos hábitos.

\- Charla extensa. Poco tiempo. Mucho para hablar. Nos pondremos al día en otro momento.

\- ¿Y para que has venido Mordin?

\- Necesito los planos y toda la información que me puedas dar de ese dispositivo.

El silencio que inundo la sala hizo el ambiente pesado. La expresión de la mujer paso lentamente por facetas, desde una sorpresa shockeante hasta que uno de sus parpados empezó a temblar de la ira. Por un momento la espectro vio que la mujer iba a golpear al doc y se preparo para evitarlo, pero a ultimo momento adopto una pose meditativa.

\- Lo entiendo. Tienes algo en mente. Algo que necesitas. Favor por favor. ¿como podemos ayudar?

\- Pues estoy trabajando en un proyecto con los pocos recursos que tengo - comento mientras miraba a Shepard con bastante interés - Y tu acompañante humana parece estar en buena forma. Claro, si cree que puede soportarlo.

\- Eso suena como un reto. Me apunto - dijo chocando los puños como solía hacerlo Grunt cuando andaba contento.

A pedido de Taban, ella y Garrus fueron a las tiendas por algo de ropa ligera. La salariana estaba construyendo algún tipo de mecanismo para ayudar al cuerpo de un humano a moverse, pero necesitaba calibrarlo con esa especie primero.

\- Hay un niño en este sector… su mama apenas puede sostenerse y el padre los abandono - recordaba - Sufre un problema que no le permite caminar o moverse correctamente. Estoy construyendo un exoesqueleto para él. Al menos, así podrá disfrutar de una vida mas funcional, pero quiero ir mas lejos. Me gustaría que pudiera correr como los otros niños. Así que te pido esto Shepard. Ayúdame a calibrar este mecanismo y yo te daré todo lo que necesites para tu misión.-

\- Eso es muy conmovedor de su parte, pero no entiendo para que quiere que cambies de ropa.- objeto el turiano mientras miraba alrededor.

\- Créeme, si tu estuvieras encerrado en las botas de combate de Cerberus y tuvieras que correr un kilómetro con ellas, también preferirías esa opción.

Ciertamente, la ropa que llevaba era la básica del juego original. De por si se veía fea, pero ahora tener que usarla era una tortura. El uniforme, ya conocido por todos, estaba diseñado para uso militar, al igual que las botas. ¿Porque los soldados usaban esas botas de todos modos? Jamas lo entendería, ella era una persona de movimientos libres y estar cargando con tanto peso le molestaba. Sin mencionar que hacia ya varios días que estaba encerrada en una nave. Por supuesto que iba a hacerlo, no esperaba que el turiano lo entendiera así que guardo silencio al respecto.

_...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..._

Pov Garrus

Habiendo terminado de pagar, ambos fueron directamente al punto de reunión. No estaba seguro de lo que tenían que hacer pero Shepard parecía bastante feliz al respecto. La zona era uno de los lugares que habían sido destruidos hacia dos años por el ataque de Saren. Esa zona aun no se había recuperado, solo habían iniciado algunas construcciones que ahora estaban abandonadas, posiblemente por los movimientos de las bandas locales. La sola idea de encontrarse con esos parásitos le hacia picar las manos y quería sacar su arma. Los espíritus lo escucharían, porque Taban lo llamo.

\- ¿Puedes subir a las plantas superiores y ver con tu rifle que no haya nadie por aquí? Si vez a alguien vendiendo drogas, disparale.

\- Sera un placer - dijo mientras sacaba el fusil de su espalda.

Llegar a un lugar alto y apartado no fue demasiado difícil. En Omega todo era túneles, pasadizos y oscuridad, pero aquí estaba todo al aire libre, lo que le daba una vista perfecta del resto de la estación. La atmósfera artificial soltaba una brisa agradable y, aunque estaban en uno de los peores barrios de la zona, las estrellas le hacían sentir cierta paz nostálgica como cuando todo era mas simple.

Como un halcón a su presa, busco pacientemente cualquier signo de movimiento en la zona en construcción. Pasados unos minutos, regreso su mira al lugar donde se encontraba su equipo, pero no vio a la espectro por ningún lado. Una pequeña sensación de pánico le invadió. - "tranquilo Vakarian"- se dijo a si mismo. Seguramente ella no debía de estar muy lejos, por inspecciono la zona con la mira.

Su visión viajo por los contenedores hasta que...

_Espíritus_

Desde su posición, el Arcángel tenia una visión perfecta de ella. Se encontraba detrás de unos contenedores apenas unos metros de distancia de los salarianos, lo suficientemente oculto para que ellos no pudieran verla, pero completamente expuesta a su mira. Tal vez no esperaba que él la viera, tal vez ella confiaba en que iba a darle privacidad, tal vez debería dejar de mirarla. Debía dejar de mirarla, ahora.

Lo primero en desaparecer fueron las botas que estaban regadas por el suelo de forma desprolija. Realmente parecía odiar ese calzado. Ni el mismo entendía como funcionaban los pies humanos, pero asumía que debía ser muy incomodo. Lo siguiente que vio fueron sus piernas. Eran fuertes y bien formadas, con algunas cicatrices desde luego. Se preguntaba cuanto daño abría sufrido su cuerpo cuando atacaron los recolectores la primera vez. No quería ni imaginar el dolor que había pasado y ahora se veía tan… viva y alegre.

Tan alegre como su ropa interior. A estas alturas pensaría que Cerberus seria tan serio como con sus uniformes, pero las bragas que llevaba su comandante distaban mucho de ser serias. Desde su visión, eran de un bonito color rosa pálido, posiblemente cortesía de Miranda. Suponía que las mujeres se entendían entre ellas y había dejado algo mas agradable que el clásico blanco o negro militar.

Lo siguiente que desapareció fue la parte superior del uniforme, fue en ese entonces cuando se le corto el aliento y su cuello empezó a calentarse. La cintura de Shepard, si bien mas gruesa que la de su propia especie, tenia unas curvas suaves que conectaban con sus caderas de forma continua. Pensó un momento en la forma de las asari y si bien se parecían, los muslos de ella eran mas gruesos, lo que volvia esa curva aun mas violenta.

\- ¿Disfrutando de la vista Vakarian?

\- ¡Mierda! - en su comunicador sonó la voz de Shepard y el dio un brinco haciendo que casi se caiga de la superficie donde estaba instalado. Afortunadamente, sus reglejos fueron mas rapidos.

La carcajada de la mujer llego hasta sus oídos a través del comunicador y del mismo espacio que estaban compartiendo en esos momentos. Habia estado tan absorto mirando la parte inferior de su cuerpo que no noto que ella le había pillado con las manos en la masa. Su cuello se prendió fuego de la vergüenza y solo alcanzo a dar una respuesta tímida.

\- L-lo siento - Su voz apenas era un susurro y ella le regalo una risita.

\- No te preocupes. ¿has visto algo mas?

\- No realmente, esta zona esta desierta y no hay muchos lugares para esconderse. Así que dudo que tengas algún problema. Aun así, me quedare aquí arriba para vigilar.

\- Siempre puedo contar contigo Garrus, gracias.

No entendía como ella no estaba enojada con él, pero no iba a tentar a su suerte y tratar de averiguarlo. Era una verdad que no tenia un fetiche humano. Incluso jamas se había planteado la idea de tener sexo con uno. Y pese a todo, ella le había sacudido una fibra que solo recordaba haberla sentido en su adolescencia. Nunca había tenido experiencia con una Asari, pero se decía que su piel era suave y firme al tacto. ¿Seria la de los humanos asi? Algunas especies los llamaban "blanditos". La curiosidad empezaba a picar.

Tenia entendido que para los estándares humanos, Shepard era una mujer atractiva. En su momento fue correteada por Alenko y Liara. Hoy en día pudo ver como la asistente Kelly también parecía tener interés en ella, a saber quien mas de la tripulación la miraba pero no lo había dicho abiertamente. Su Comandante despertaba las pasiones de quienes estaban a su alrededor con su personalidad y compasión.

Tal vez podría tener un "casi" fetiche humano…

_...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..._

Pov Shepard

Haber pescado a Garrus "infraganti" fue la cosa mas graciosa del mundo. Por un momento pensó que estaba vigilando, por lo que no le dio importancia, pero cuando mantuvo la mira fija en ella, decidió probar suerte y molestarlo por radio. Al menos le había sacado una buena risa. Rápidamente habiendo terminado de prepararse y con su equipo mas ligero, regreso donde sus compañeros. Allí Mordin le ayudo a colocarse una especie de arnés que, al activarlo, disperso cables que se adhirieron a todas sus extremidades y piel como un segundo esqueleto. La sensación fue de tensión. No estaba muy segura de que pudiera moverse con esto.

\- Me aprieta un poco…

\- Tomara unos momentos ajustarse a tus movimiento. Mientras lo lleves puesto, aprenderá de ti y te obligara a tomar la posición correcta para reducir daños si llegas a caerte. Intenta caminar. - dijo Taban sin despegar la cara de la pantalla mientras tecleaba con fuerza, a lo que Shepard obedeció.

Al comienzo se sentía como si todos esos cables la obligaran a mantener sus brazos en su lugar, sin embargo, fueron aflojándose y repitiendo con ella el movimiento. Se tomo unos momentos para dar un estiramiento de brazos y piernas, entonces el mecanismo volvió a imitarla.

\- Parece que esta respondiendo bien. Ahora necesitare que te coloques esto.

La salariana le entrego un par de lentillas que la espectro examino a detalle. Eran totalmente trasparentes por lo que apenas si se notaria que las llevaba puestas. Sin embargo nunca le había tenido demasiada confianza a ese tipo de cosas. Finalmente, haciendo un poco de entrenamiento mental, se las coloco. Lo siguiente que vio fue un montón de números y textos calibrándose hasta que se detuvieron para mostrar una ruta que al parecer debía seguir.

\- Esto es genial. ¿porque no tenemos este tipo de tecnología en la Normandia?

\- Las lentillas suelen moverse o caerse cuando hay fuertes corrientes de viento. Problemático en climas extremos. - En eso Mordin tenia un muy buen punto.

\- Cuando estés lista Shepard.

Acomodándose en el punto de partida, la espectro se puso en posición y dio una profunda imágenes de la carrera en la tormenta llegaron a su mente en un segundo, un explosión sonó como un rayo y ella salio disparada por la pista.

_...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..._

De regreso en la zona de aterrizaje, Shepard estaba muy triste de tener que irse de la estación. Todavía quedaban algunas horas antes de terminar el permiso, pero como tenían donde dormir no valdría la pena alquilar una habitación. Por lo que se quedo mirando el paisaje antes de subir a la nave. Volvería a la Normandia, volvería al espacio, volvería al encierro y eso la asustaba. Empezaba a pensar que estaba desarrollando algun tipo de trastorno. Se sentía nerviosa.

\- Impresionante vista. Momento de relajación. No volveremos hasta dentro de algunas semanas.

Si Mordin intentaba hacerla sentir mejor, no lo estaba logrando, pero apreciaba el gesto cuando se acerco a mirar con ella. Parecía bastante relajado con sus manos tras la espalda, pero era raro que solo viniera a hablar con ella para decirle eso. Se había acostumbrado a que en los juegos, ella era quien acudía a la llamada y no al revés. Tendría que hacerse a la idea que todos aquí tenían conciencia propia y actuarían en consecuencia de ello.

\- Me gustaría quedarme mas tiempo…

\- No, no, no. Poco tiempo. Tenemos mucho que hacer. Debo terminar mi investigación y acoplar el nuevo sistema a los escudos de las armaduras. He leído tu expediente. Los niveles altos de estrés por largos periodos de tiempo pueden provocar problemas mentales, sin mencionar los trastornos por eventos traumaticos .- tomo un momento para tomar aire - Hazme saber si necesitas hablar.

\- ¿Hay algo que puedas recomendarme como consejo medico? - Solo escucharlo hablar le podía sacar una sonrisa.

\- Como primera medida, apoyarse en el equipo. Los equipos y la confianza son importantes. Crear lazos de confianza aunque las probabilidades de muerte sean altas. Ayudara a disminuir la carga. Ademas, - continuo mientras tecleaba su omniherramienta - Taban esta muy agradecida. El prototipo funciono con éxito. Me dio los planos. Buena mujer, muy explosiva, pero siempre ha pensado en el projimo. Quiere que diseñe un exoesqueleto para ti.

\- oh... wow. Bueno Mordin eso es muy amable de su parte… pero ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?.

\- Si esta dentro de mis posibilidades lo haré. Pregunta.

Shepard sonrió - ¿Podrías adaptar eso para un turiano?.

\- No creo que Garrus necesite soporte extra Shepard.

Ella negó - No como un soporte, sino como un regulador de calor.

Fue entonces que Mordin se llevo la mano a la barbilla en su clásica pose pensativa. Casi podía ver los engranajes trabajar en su cabeza. - Regulador de calor. Los turianos son susceptibles a los climas fríos, ¿Crees que iremos a climas extremos? No, por tu tono estas segura de que lo haremos. Prevees que llevaras al turiano y quieres asegurarte que no sufra por las bajas temperaturas. Puedo quitar los tensores y reemplazarlos con cables, no, no, no muy peligroso. Tal vez solo una manta eléctrica, puedo desmantelar una y ajustar las piezas, si, funcionara bien. - se detuvo para tomar aire y miro a la espectro - Puedo hacerlo.

\- Gracias Mordin, realmente lo aprecio. Ocúpate primero de esos escudos, mientras yo te conseguiré esa manta.

\- Que sean dos - sonrió - me gusta descansar con un buen texto y una bebida caliente. La recreación es buena, saludable para la mente.

Ella no pudo estar mas que de acuerdo.

Viajar por el espacio era mas lento de lo que había imaginado. Tenia que planear cuidadosamente sus movimientos ya que no podría volver a una zona con la misma facilidad. Al viajar debían cruzar otros sistemas y TIM siempre encontraba la forma de enviarle un mensaje cuando necesitaba algo. Realizar esas pequeñas misiones en lo que llegaban a su destino era agotador, aunque una distracción muy necesaria. Shepard se estaba ahogando dentro de la nave. Tomaría dos días llegar hasta Grunt, aunque oficialmente debían ir a buscar al científico krogan, no tenia ninguna esperanza de salvarlo y por supuesto no iba a elegirlo en lugar de a su bebe tanque.

Durante el juego había desarrollado un casi instinto materno con el tipo grande, por muy brusco que fuera. Él necesitaba aprender lo que era ser un krogan y no una simple maquina de matar. Esperaba poder enseñarle al menos eso, el problema iba a ser cuando saliera de la capsula. Mentalmente no estaba preparando para el golpe. En la Normandia había una especie de "horario de descanso". Técnicamente no había día y noche, pero se respetaba un horario para que la tripulación no fuera sobre-explotada. Claramente, siempre seria atendida las 24 horas, pero había pequeñas lagunas donde el movimiento de personal era mínimo.

Sin poder concentrarse en su búsqueda en la extranet, fue por un poco de café y ya que tenia tiempo extra, empezó a repartir a los que aun estaban despiertos. Joker fue el primero en encontrar dormido en su silla.

\- El señor Moreau dijo que descansaría los ojos, le dije que podía ir a sus habitaciones mientras yo me hacia cargo pero no quiso escucharme. Finalmente se quedo dormido. - explico EDI.

\- Es terco como un Krogan viejo. Le dará un resfriado si se queda así.

\- Estoy de acuerdo Comandante. Sus niveles de calor irán disminuyendo mientras duerme por la falta de movimiento. ¿Desea que lo despierte?

\- No, déjalo dormir. Dame un minuto.

De camino a los dormitorios, Shepard hecho a andar la maquina de café. Al regresar con una manta robada, este estaba listo para servir. Olía muy bien y le daba un poco de nostalgia. La próxima vez que fueran a la Ciudadela intentaría pasar por una buena cafetería. Mientras le colocaba la manta al timonel, este se movió y murmuro algo sobre unas bailarinas en el antro. Ella tuvo que morderse los dedos para no reírse allí mismo y despertarlo. Ojala jamas cambiara su forma tan divertida de ser.

\- Eso huele muy bien - Miranda levanto la cabeza cuando entro en su zona de trabajo.- Pero la Comandante no debería hacer el trabajo de un subordinado. Espera, llamare a alguien.

\- Déjalo Miranda - dijo Shepard mientras le dejaba una taza - Si no hago algo, por mínimo que sea, voy a volverme loca y saltare por la esclusa de aire. Lo que me recuerda que tu deberías estar descansando también.

\- Terminare estos informes y tomare una siesta - la mujer iba a seguir tecleando, pero una ceja levantada de su comandante la hizo sonreír mientras levantaba un poco las manos - Por favor Shepard, no me mires así. Mi niñera ponía esa cara cuando era pequeña.

\- Entonces sabes que hacer - respondió riéndose.

\- No puedo prometerte nada.

Una caminata rápida y llegaría donde Garrus. Le gustaba ese pasillo, siempre que abría las puertas lo primero que veía era su espalda. Cuando no lo encontraba en ese lugar, sabia que tendria algo interesante para decir.

\- ¿Puede esperar un momento? Estoy en medio de algunas calibraciones.

\- Si Garrus, no te preocupes.

Se preguntaba cuantas veces le diría esa frase a lo largo de sus misiones. Si las cosas iban en la dirección que creía, él iba a hartarse de ella antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Al menos el logaritmo le decía cuando parar, aquí tendría que adivinarlo. Era mejor no tentar a su suerte y simplemente no molestarlo, si él quería hablar, simplemente dejaría que se acercara por su cuenta.

Se estaba ahogando.

Sin preguntar ni dejar que nadie lo cuestione, se dirigió al ultimo piso de la nave. Sabia que en el futuro ese lugar seria mucho mas transitado, allí tendría sus charlas motivacionales con James y apoyaría Cortez con su duelo. Ahora esos momentos le parecían muy lejanos dado la velocidad de los sucesos actuales. El lugar estaba frío, al no haber mucha gente, no se habían molestado en cale-faccionar esa zona. Sin mencionar que era la parte de la nave mas sensible y cercana al exterior. Solo abrir una compuerta y ZAS! se terminaba todo allí.

Trato de no pensar en la muerte inminente que generaba esa zona y se dispuso a hacer un poco de ejercicio. Era difícil respirar y casi no podía comer por tener la angustia atravesándole la garganta, por lo que empezó haciendo lagartijas. Mentalmente intentaba llevar la cuenta, pero era mas un engaño para no pensar. Mientras su cabeza estuviera distraída no pensaría y no necesitaría enfrentar su actual situación.

Pero no había forma de escapar a lo que se tiene preparado para uno. Continuo haciendo abdominales, haría tantos que su abdomen se pondría como una tabla de lavar ropa de ser necesario. Cuando ya no pudo mas se dejo caer con los brazos extendidos.

Estaba agitada y la sensación no se iba. No podía entenderlo. No dejaba de sentirse ahogada. Respiraba, su pecho se estiraba violentamente recuperando el aire por la actividad física. Sentía un fresco por el sudor chocando con el frió, hasta que ese fresco se incremento en su cara.

Le tomo unos momentos percatarse de que estaba llorando y ni siquiera hacia fuerza para intentarlo. Simplemente goteaban y no podía detenerlos, por lo que se relajo y lo dejo salir. Se tapo los ojos con ambas manos mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza para no hacer ruido, pese a que no podía reprimir ese característico gimoteo. Estaba harta, apenas había empezado toda esta pesadilla y estaba harta. Quería volver a casa, quería volver a correr frente a la playa, quería sentir la brisa en su pelo y el aroma a agua salada.

Todo comenzó con esos malditos mecas tratando de matarla, luego las malditas bandas tratando de dejarla como colador y ahora iba a encontrar un montón de jodidos krogan que, oh sorpresa, iban a tratar de masacrarla. Era demasiado. Era demasiado para una sola persona y todos insistían en repetir lo increíble que era la comandante Shepard y como todos tenían grandes expectativas sobre ella. Era mucho, era mucha presión.

En el juego podía revivir si fallaba o podía volver atrás y cambiar sus elecciones de palabras si sabia que iban a perjudicarla. Ahora no podía, no podía retractarse y lo peor, dolía. Las balas quemaban como el infierno cuando atravesaban su traje. No lograban perforarla, pero si eran lo suficientemente calientes como para dejar quemaduras y se estaba cansando de eso. Estaba muy cansada y su rostro estaba mojado. Solo quería que parara.

Con ese pensamiento, termino quedándose dormida en el suelo.

_...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..._

_Despertó de golpe tomando aire con dificultad e inmediatamente empezó a toser todo el agua que se había alojado en sus pulmones. Su cuerpo quemaba como el infierno. Todo lo dolía y no podía levantarse. La lluvia caía sobre ella y no tardo en notar que estaba totalmente empapada y helada._

_Por mero instinto de supervivencia se arrastro por el suelo, sin poder conseguir que sus piernas reaccionaran. Intento gritar pero su voz se había ido por completo por la helada. Miro hacia el charco debajo de ella, estaba pálida y sus labios morados. ¿Cuanto tiempo había estado ahí? La lluvia había menguado pero seguía cayendo sin piedad sobre ella._

_Buscando evitar ahogarse, se acostó de lado sobre su brazo izquierdo. Empezaba a rendirse cuando una luz se acerco. Solo podía oír el ruido de la lluvia y no se percato del auto hasta que este casi la arrolla._

_\- ¡oh por dios!_

_Era una voz grave. No estaba segura realmente. Escuchaba palabras pero no las entendía. Todo se desvanecía muy rápido. Lucho por mantenerse despierta, aun cuando sintió que la levantaban del suelo como si estuviera hecha de aire. ¿Siempre había sido tan delgada? No, esta persona era muy fuerte. Su pecho era amplio y sus brazos la cargaron hasta un lugar donde la lluvia no podía seguirla._

_\- Tenemos que llevarla al hospital._

_¿Por que? Era un lugar cálido. Ahora todo estaría bien. Solo necesitaba una siesta. Definitivamente sonaba como una buena idea. Solo tomaría una pequeño descanso en esos brazos cálidos._


	5. Capitulo 5: Bebe Krogan

**(Hola! lamento la demora, la cuarentena me ha golpeado fuerte y he estado trabajando mucho estos meses para mantener a mi familia. Ahora que todo esta mas tranquilo, he vuelto!)**

* * *

****

**Pov Garrus**

De regreso en la nave empezaba a estar ansioso y estresado. Sus contactos habían dicho que tenían una pista de Sidonis, pero aun era muy pronto para estar seguros. De alguna manera, la idea de que estar en una misión importante y que eso le diera a ese traidor la oportunidad de escapar le revolvía el estomago. ¿Estaría de acuerdo su Comandante en dejarlo irse por su cuenta para resolver ese asunto? No, ella dijo que lo necesitaba.

No podía fallarle a Shepard. Ella le había salvado la vida en aquel agujero que alguna vez fue su lugar mas importante. Aquel donde aun debían de estar esperando los cuerpos de sus amigos y regados los de sus enemigos. Tendría que hablar con sus contactos para darles una ceremonia apropiada y no dejarlos pudrir al aire libre. Intentaría no pensar en eso. Fue cuando su mente se volcó por completo al trabajo. Si se mantenía ocupado, no tendría que pensar... ni recordar... Calibrar las armas de la nave era lo principal y Shepard le dio tarjeta vip para hacer y deshacer tanto como quisiera, lo que lo mantuvo ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo. Eso evito que notara en un primer momento su tono apagado cuando ella entro.

\- Hey… ¿tienes un minuto para hablar?

\- ¿Puede esperar un momento? estoy en medio de unas calibraciones - Dijo sin dejar de teclear.

\- Esta bien Garrus, no te preocupes...

¿Era un tono apagado? No estaba seguro al no haberle prestado atención en su momento. Solo alcanzo a girar cuando ella salia, quedando como ultima vista su espalda. Ella no siguió caminando cuando salio. Espero de pie a que se cerrara la puerta. Todos esos recuerdos cayeron como un balde de agua helada cuando EDI lo llamo un par de horas después.

\- Garrus Vakarian. Señor Vakarian.- Dijo la voz electrónica con insistencia. Como su tono de voz era monótono, lo único que distinguió como prisa fue la repetición rápida.

\- Estoy aquí EDI, ¿que pasa? - Las calibraciones de las armas frontales estaban casi listas, luego podría seguir con el cañón.

\- La Comandante Shepard se ha desmayado en la bahía de carga.

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Porque no llamaste a Chakwas primero?

\- La doctora esta siendo informada ahora. Según mis estadísticas, usted es el miembro físicamente mas fuerte y por lo tanto podrá cargar a la comandante sin problemas. Ademas, es por común conocimiento que ella estaría en desacuerdo que toda la tribulación se enterara de este incidente.

\- ¡Espíritus!

Quiso salir corriendo de la batería pero solo se fue a pasos acelerados en dirección al ascensor para no llamar la atención. En el camino se encontró con la doctora quien parecía tener la misma idea y se dibujo una cara de preocupación cuando lo vio. Ahora no hacia mas que reclamarse mentalmente si la anterior visita de Shepard habría significado algo o tal vez él hubiera visto algo. Maldita sea, las cosas siempre salían mal en el peor momento y no podía soportarlo. Al llegar a la bahía de carga la vio en el suelo a unos metros. Estaba boca arriba y no se movía por lo que tuvo el reflejo de correr hacia ella.- ¡Shepard! - Al ponerse de cuclillas a su lado pudo ver que su pecho se movía muy sutil mente. Al menos respiraba.

\- Llevemosla al camarote del capitán. Allí podre atenderla.

Al momento de cargarla en brazos, sin el peso extra de la armadura, se sentía como una pluma. ¿Esta mujer siempre había sido tan ligera? Por un momento surgió el miedo de que si hacia algún movimiento brusco, ella se rompería, de modo que tuvo mucho cuidado cuando la llevo a sus habitaciones. Le gustaba ese lugar, era oscuro y privado. Cuando vives en Omega durante dos años, esa es la traducción de seguridad. Vio algo moverse sutilmente a su lado, al girar la vista, pudo notar un pequeño pez nadando. Seguramente lo había comprado en su camino a la ciudadela. Ignorando al animal de momento, deposito su suave paquete en la cama a lo que la doctora acudió de inmediato. Garrus suspiro mas aliviado cuando la mujer también se relajo indicando que estaba fuera de peligro, fue ese momento cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció el otro medico de la nave.

\- EDI me puso al tanto. La comandante ha colapsado. Sabia que sucedería tarde o temprano. Esperado, mas totalmente inesperado. Demasiado pronto. - dijo tranquilamente mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla

\- ¿Que quieres decir Mordin? ¿Como que esperabas que pasada? - Garrus quería matarlo. ¿Sabia que estaba enferma y no dijo nada?

\- La presión. Trauma psicológico. Reunir a todos los miembros del equipo. Enfrentar un enjambres de insectos que pueden paralizarte. Ser rechazado por todos aquellos en quienes confió una vez - dio una inhalación profunda - Shepard sufrió un pico de estrés.

\- Tiene razón - el turiano se giro cuando la doctora hablo mientras escaneaba a la comandante - Solo esta psicológicamente agotada, pero se pondrá bien. La dejaremos dormir por ahora.

\- ¿Hay alguna forma en la que podamos ayudarla?

\- Por el momento creo que estas haciendo buen trabajo - No estaba seguro de lo que quiso decir la doc por lo que inclino la cabeza en una pregunta silenciosa. Ella solo sonrió bajando su escaner - Ella confía en ti. Sigue trabajando para mantener esa confianza y se su cable a tierra.

\- Los humanos y los turianos tienen formas de quitar el estrés bastante similares. Un poco de alcohol podría funcionar. El whisky es algo que la mayoría de las especies pueden disfrutar aunque no sea tan fuerte para los krogan. Normalmente luego de eso viene el momento de...

\- Suficiente de hablar Mordin - interrumpió bruscamente Chakwas - La comandante necesita descanso. Todos afuera.

\- El descanso es importante. Vine a verificar que todo estuviera bien, EDI me puso al corriente, ahora que veo al turiano aquí necesito que me acompañe.

Cualquier cosa que se cruzara por la cabeza de Garrus no podía compararse a la sorpresa que el salariano tendría para él. Al entrar al laboratorio, pudo divisar una armadura turiana claramente desmantelada. Desde su posición no estaba seguro si era su vieja armadura o una totalmente distinta. Esperaba que no fuera lo primero. No quería saber que tipo de experimentos había estado haciendo el viejo.

\- Tengo algo para ti. Aquí. - dijo mientras le entregaba una caja no mas grande que un cuaderno y unos diez centímetros de alto.- Eres bueno con las manos, eso ha sido evidente. Buen trabajo con el sistema de armas por cierto. Instala esto en tu armadura.

\- Esta bien, ¿pero que es?

\- Un regalo. La Comandante lo pidió. Dijo que esperara, pero era demasiado sencillo. Aburrido. Mejor pronto que tarde. Podrás agradecerle después.

Halago o insulto, a estas alturas no se preguntaría de lo que quiso decir Mordin, así que se limito a irse. Garrus regreso con su paquete a su zona habitual en la Normandia. Mentiría si dijera que no le picaban las manos de la curiosidad, Shepard estaba siendo muy atenta con él y le gustaría devolverle el favor. Tal vez estaba preocupada después de lo que sucedió en Omega y quería protegerlo. Sacudió la cabeza, entendía un poco mejor lo que quiso decir Mordin con lo de "trauma". Casi lo vio morir y se esforzó para no mostrar que estaba teniendo sus propios problemas. Poniendo todo en situación, ahora se sentía un poco tonto. Si Shepard podía hacer el esfuerzo de mantenerse positiva pese a toda la mierda que le había sucedido, él también.

Al abrir la caja sus mandíbulas saltaron de la sorpresa. De alguna forma, esa mujer se las había ingeniado para conseguir uno de esos aparatos que la amiga del Doc estaba estudiando. No entendía el motivo, él estaba en perfecto estado físico. Hacia sus ejercicios todos los días y destinaba al menos tres a la semana a fortificar sus músculos. Sin embargo, Mordin le había dicho que lo instalara en su armadura, no que lo usara directamente. Debió preguntárselo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. En fin, solo había una forma de quitar esa duda de su cabeza así que se puso manos a la obra.

Instalar esa mejora fue un tramite. No representaba un reto pero si requería algo mas que paciencia. Los cables se encontraban perfectamente enumerados y la información de referencia que el doc le había enviado a su omniherramienta lo simplifico todo aun mas. Las horas pasaron rápido y al estar concentrado, el turiano no había notado la sensación de hambre hasta que un aroma deliciosamente familiar inundo el lugar. Al voltearse Shepard estaba en la puerta sujetando dos platos mientras le sonreía.

\- Sabes, cuando te concentras te vez como un niño con un juguete nuevo.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

**POV Shepard**

La Espectro abrió lentamente los ojos cuando sintió el metal frío contra su pecho y su primera reacción fue tener un escalofrío. ¿Porque los estetoscopios siempre estaban helados? casi 200 años y no habían podido solucionar algo tan primordial.

\- Parece que la Comandante ha vuelto a nosotros.

\- Lo siento, creo que me quede dormida.

\- Mas bien fue un desmayo - dijo Chakwas con un claro tono de regaño - Tus signos vitales estaban por debajo del mínimo cuando te encontramos.

\- ¿Me encontraron? ¿Quien mas lo sabe? - Se sentía alarmada por el incidente. Por unos momentos pensó que había vuelto a su realidad, pero todo parecía indicar que iba a estar en esta alucinación por mas tiempo.

\- No se preocupe Comandante Shepard. Solo la Doctora Chakwas, el señor Vakarian y el Doctor Mordin. No he informado a nadie mas de la tripulación sobre el incidente.- La voz electrónica de EDI la tranquilizo. Al parecer pasar tiempo con Joker empezaba a inclinar la lealtad de la IA a su favor. Punto para Shepard.

\- Gracias EDI. No quiero que esto sea un problema. Si no muestro al equipo que puedo hacerlo, no confiaran en mi.

\- Shepard, siempre has demostrado ser capas de enfrentar todo lo que se te ha puesto delante. No veo porque seria diferente ahora.

\- Porque la mayoría cree ciegamente en el Hombre Ilusorio, Chakwas. Dirá que tiene buenos motivos para hacer lo que hace, pero no es así. El fin no justifica los medios. A veces podemos romper o torcer algunas reglas, pero no al punto de perder nuestra humanidad en el proceso. - Al sentarse dio un profundo suspiro - La mayoría de ellos no lo entenderá hasta que tenga pruebas.

\- uhm… no estoy segura de que debas decir eso tan… abiertamente… - la doc parecía nerviosa por la presencia de EDI en el camarote pero la joven le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo para tranquilizarla.

\- No te preocupes, EDI es una de los nuestros. De hecho, confío mas en ella que en el resto de los miembros de Cerberus.

\- Gracias Shepard.- La voz electrónica empezaba a demostrar su personalidad marcando un sutil tono de aprobación ante sus palabras.

\- No discutiré contigo muchacha, pero si estas segura, no tratare de contradecirte.- la doc no parecía convencida, con el tiempo estaba segura de que iba a entenderlo, solo aun no era el momento.

\- Entonces, ¿Me dijiste que Garrus también estuvo aquí?

\- Le pedí al señor Vakarian que fuera por ti en cuanto percibí que tus niveles vitales disminuían rápidamente. Según mis observaciones y escaneo, tus niveles de libido aumentan dramáticamente cuando él esta cerca. Imagine que querrías que te cargara en brazos. - el silencio que se hizo en el camarote solo era interrumpido por el acuario y el único pez en el - Era una broma.

\- ¡EDI! -

La cara de Shepard enrojeció tanto como un tomate maduro haciendo que repentinamente sintiera mucho calor, lo suficiente para empezar a sudar. La Doc, que aun seguía allí, no pudo contener su risa de señora mayor. Ciertamente no esperaba que EDI fuera tan directa al respecto y que realmente estuviera analizando su cuerpo a cada momento. Recordaba que en el futuro le haría lo mismo a Traynor dando lugar a una de las escenas mas incomodas y graciosas que había visto.

Mientras la Doc dejaba de reír, se llevo las manos a las mejillas apretándolas con fuerza. Estaban muy calientes y ya sentía su camiseta un poco mojada por el sudor. Tendría que darse una ducha.

\- Por favor, no le digan ni una palabra de esto a Garrus. ¿Oíste EDI? No puedes decirle nada sobre esto.

\- De acuerdo Shepard, no repetiré lo que aquí se hablo.

\- En algún momento tendrás que decírselo cariño - la doc estaba recogiendo sus cosas para retirarse. Su voz era tan maternal que siempre la había considerado como su madre - La vida es muy corta y tenemos tendencia a arrepentirnos de lo que no hicimos.

\- Lo se… es solo que… - Shepard parecía dudar de hablar abiertamente de eso. Anteriormente había lidiado con eso sola, al menos hasta que había conocido a Kasumi que le rebelo que todos sabían sobre su relación.- No creo que a Garrus se le haya cruzado por la mente verme de esa manera y se que debería ser directa al respecto o no se dará cuenta. Simplemente, quiero preparar el terreno antes.

\- Pues creo que lo estas haciendo bien. Y si no se da cuenta con tanto coqueteo, definitivamente tendrás que enfrentarlo. Ahora descansa y come algo. Creo que Joker dijo que llegaríamos a Korlus en 6 horas.

Tanto la doc como EDI se fueron del camarote y la Comandante pudo sentir algo de su estrés filtrarse lentamente de su sistema. Eran los dichosos secretos. No podes hablar abiertamente de como se sentía, pero ahora parecía que tenia una vía de escape. La doctora Chawkas y EDI sabían que ella suspiraba por el turiano y eso hacia que todo fuera extrañamente mas fácil.

Luego de una buena ducha, Shepard se dirigió al comedor. En aquel momento el encargado parecía estar descansando así que ocupo la cocina por su cuenta. Siempre olvidaba su nombre, pero el tipo era buena gente, siempre separaba un plato para aquellos que hacían turno fuera de su propio horario y los colocaba en recipientes individuales. De inmediato encontró algo para ella, no estaba segura de que era pero claramente estaba etiquetado para humanos.

Teniendo en cuenta que en esa nave abría variedad de especies, se tomaron el trabajo de instalar un refrigerador mas pequeño junto al de la especie dominante. Así fue como encontró las raciones de Dextro para Garrus. Recordaba que en el futuro mencionaría que la comida no era la mejor, por ello se preguntaba si lo que compro en la Ciudadela significaría alguna diferencia. Haria una nota mental para preguntarle a Tali cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Con la comida caliente a modo de ofrenda, se dirigió a la batería principal. Esperaba encontrarse al turiano de espaldas como siempre, pero cuando no lo vio pico su atención de inmediato. Habia un golpecito de adrenalina en su corazón que le hizo emocionarse. Cuando Garrus no estaba en su lugar de trabajo significaba que algo iba a pasar. ¿Que mas emocionante que eso?

Verificando a un lado de la batería, lo encontró trabajando en una mesa improvisada. Parecía que se había movido a un lateral, al menos así lo indico su cabeza que sobresalía desde su posición. Al acercarse, se le corto el aire. El turiano estaba de espaldas a ella trabajando en su armadura. Siempre había pensado que al quitarse esas prendas, cambiaría por el traje formal bastante usual entre su especie. En cambio, aquí pudo apreciar al macho en pantalones sueltos y una camiseta sin mangas que se apretaba un poco al cuerpo. La espalda tenia un escote pronunciado dejando libre a lo que ellos llamaban caparazón. Abria prensado que ocupaba la mayor parte de su espalda pero no era asi, apenas si daba forma y el resto de las "escamas" lo acompañaban para darle flexibilidad.

El videojuego había sido muy miserable con su diseño sin armadura, pero aquí el muchacho no tenia nada que envidiar. Los músculos de los brazos estaban bien trabajados, algo normal para alguien que manejaba un arma que te podía patear cuando la disparabas. Seguro tenia buen agarre.

Si esa imagen se la había dado la alucinación que estaba viviendo, quería dar gracias por lo que sea que estuviera pasando en su cerebro. Alcanzo a morderse el labio y disimulo su sonrisa con un tono amistoso cuando el se giro a verla. Tal vez se había quedado mirándolo por demasiado tiempo y este sintió sus ojos clavados en él.

\- Sabes, cuando te concentras te vez como un niño con un juguete nuevo.- dijo intentando ocultar su emoción.

\- oh, Shepard. Disculpa no te oí entrar.

Ella rió - si, no quería interrumpirte, parecías muy concentrado. ¿Que estas haciendo?

\- Pues, instalo algo que Mordin me dio. Me dijo que se lo pediste. - En ese momento la cara de Shepard enrojeció. No esperaba que el doc lo tuviera listo tan rápido, al menos podría haberle avisado para prepararse mentalmente.

\- Bueno - dijo aclarándose la garganta y entregándole un plato - es algo que pensé que te serviría. - Cuando el acepto la "ofrenda", ella se subió sin problema a la barandilla que separaba el panel principal de la batería. La verdad era que siempre había pensado que eran cañones, hasta que los astros se alinearon y se dio cuenta que era la forma de la batería principal. De cualquier forma, Garrus la siguió y solo recargo su cadera allí mientras habría su empaque.- Se que no te gusta el frío Garrus, pero habrá momentos en que tendremos que ir a lugares con temperaturas por debajo de la mínima. Hable con el doc y dijo que podía adaptar el prototipo de Taban para que irradie calor. No sera como estar bajo el sol, pero al menos debería evitar que sufras el congelamiento.

\- Sabes Shepard, no me ofendería si decides llevar a alguien mas a una misión. - El tono de Garrus no le aseguraba que él estaría cómodo con eso. Era un tono indeciso, si sentirse bien por ser tomado en cuenta o agobiado por la idea del ser llevado a lugares helados. La comandante dio una mordida a su comida mientras pensaba en una respuesta.

\- Pues, nunca te has negado a hacerlo. Eres el tipo de hombre que no me pregunta que hacer, tu estas ahí y eso es lo que yo necesito. - Dio otra mordida y se rió con la boca un poco llena - ademas, admítelo, te dolería en el orgullo si antepusiera a otro francotirador antes que a ti.

\- Puede que haya mas francotiradores habilidosos, pero jamas encontraras a otro que tenga tanto estilo Shepard -

Parecía contento de seguirle el juego porque se unió a su cena improvisada. Esto era algo que realmente necesitaba. No eran comandante y subordinado, eran amigos. Podían charlar y reír juntos mientras compartían la cena y nadie le miraría o trataría con exagerado respeto, ni se contendrían por su presencia.

\- Y esa es una de las razones por las que siempre te elegiré para cuidar de mis seis en punto.

\- oh? ¿y cuales son las otras razones? - pregunto con curiosidad. Ella le sonrió arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿No dicen que los francotiradores son pacientes? Si quieres saberlo tendrás que esperar al tiro perfecto Vakarian.

Oír al turiano reír era una de las cosas mas nuevas que había experimentado en ese mundo. Sonaba bajo y seductor, casi podía sentir sus huesos de gelatina dentro de ella. Si no estuviera sentada, ya habría buscado de donde sostenerse.

\- Bueno, ya casi termino de instalar el dispositivo, confiare en que Mordin no dejo nada para darme una descarga accidental.

\- Se ofenderá si te oye decir eso.

Ambos continuaron compartiendo algunas risas mientras terminaban su cena. Parecía que las tensiones entre ellos se iban ablandando y Garrus platico un poco sobre su escuadrón. Parecía necesitar descargar un poco sus sentimientos, por supuesto, Shepard estuvo gustosa de apoyarlo en todo momento. La misión de lealtad era un punto crucial en su relación. Él se iba a enojar mucho con ella y no sabia como prepararse psicologicamente para eso. Pero por el momento, ella solo quería disfrutar estar así con él.

_...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..._

Al aterrizar en el planeta Korlus, el aire pesado le obligo a toser. Se sentía un poco como estar en plena ciudad en hora pico, muy diferente al aire limpio al que había empezado a acostumbrarse. En la hoja de información se decía que había hoteles allí, pero ¿Quien en su sano juicio iría a un planeta como ese? Era un desastre. Comparándolo con lo que recordaba de Tuchanka, se parecía mucho.

Antes de su siesta obligada, disparar era algo bastante difícil. Su visión se nublaba y era demasiado difícil respirar. Sin embargo, ahora se sentía muy bien, casi como si pudiera hacerlo todo y eso se tradujo al campo de batalla. Eliminar a los soldados que se anteponían en su camino empezaba a dejar de ser un problema. En especial si ellos usaban casco.

Era algo a lo que no iba a poder acostumbrarse. Cuando jugaba, las municiones aparecían justo donde había caído el cuerpo. Ahora tenia que quitarlas de las alforjas de sus victimas para recuperarlas. Recordar que las personas en la edad media hacían este tipo de cosas, fue un pensamiento fugas que la empujo a no darle tanta importancia o al menos no mostrarla. Garrus y Mordin no parecían tener problemas con eso e incluso el Turiano hacia alguna broma durante el trayecto.

\- No me dan miedo los muertos - se quejo Shepard - es solo que me remuerde un poco la conciencia robarles las municiones.

\- ¿Solo las municiones? Creo que ya he hecho unos dos mil créditos desde que aterrizamos.

\- ¡Garrus! ¿Les estas robando los créditos de sus omniherramientas?

\- No es como si fueran a usarlos, ¿verdad? Ademas, los carroñeros se los quitaran de todas formas.

La mujer abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerro de inmediato aceptando la derrota lo que saco una pequeña risa de su colega. Ese sonido le robo un sonrojo intenso mientras él se adelantaba. Realmente tenia una voz muy seductora y ahora que lo miraba, también una bonita espalda. Podría haberse quedado así un rato, pero salio de su trance cuando escucho a alguien aclararse la garganta. El Doc se limito a observarlos con su clásica pose pensativa, junto con esa sonrisa que solían tener la gente cuando shipeaba una pareja.

\- Ni una palabra Mordin - Advirtió aumentando el rojo en su cara.

\- No pensaba hacerlo - respondió manteniendo la sonrisa.

Como esperaba, para encontrar a Okeer, solo tuvieron que seguir un camino lineal. Al menos ese tipo de cosas no habían cambiado. Cuando se trataba de exploración, podía perderse fácilmente ya que había un montón de lugares que no conocía, sin embargo, al parecer las misiones eran mucho mas fáciles. Sigue el camino de los disparos y llegaras al objetivo, no tenia pierde. Le hubiera gustado que cargarse a los Krogan mercenarios hubiera sido igual de fácil.

_...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..._

Okeer estaba luchando por mantener a Grunt vivo mientras ella se ocultaba de los disparos detrás de uno de los contenedores. Normalmente la acción seguiría luego de que terminara de hablar con el NPC, pero aquí no había podido preguntarle demasiado al krogan cuando se dispararon las alarmas. Tendría que plantearse seriamente que tanto influenciaban los tiempos a los sucesos. Tal vez si se demoraba demasiado en un combate tendría menos oportunidades en otro lugar, después de todo, nadie estaba esperando por ella, cada quien movía su vida independientemente y eso era un problema.

Regresando a la situación actual, Shepard confió en sus escudos y se centro en acabar con la mujer loca primero.

\- Blablabla, quiero mi ejercito, blablabla seremos imparables. -

\- ¿Porque los malos siempre tienen un monologo de villano? - Escucho a Garrus a través de su comunicador mientras derribaba a otro krogan.

\- Falta de auto estima, usualmente aquellos que desean poder tienden a conductas para llamar la atención. - fue la respuesta del doc.

\- En resumen, son unos lloricas. Mierda ya me tienen arta.

Recoger materiales de los planetas que iban visitando tuvo sus ventajas. Justo antes de bajar de la nave, Jacob tenia preparada una bonita arma para ella. La estaba reservando para una situación de emergencia, y estar rodeada de pesos pesados que no caían con nada era una total situación de emergencia.

Solo tuvo que hacer dos disparos para causar un caos terrible en el espacio abierto, que provoco una especie de cámara lenta a su alrededor. La fuerza del arma la arrastro, pero Garrus se tiro sobre ella para sostenerla en el suelo con su peso. Pese al impulso, estaba preocupada por Mordin, pero este estaba demasiado lejos para sufrir la onda de choque, por lo que le hizo señales de que estaba bien.

Lo que parecían minutos, en realidad habían sido apenas unos segundos. Los krogan cayeron y el Meca exploto en mil pedazos, haciendo que el turiano reaccionara para cubrir la cabeza de su comandante. El metal salio volando golpeando muy cerca de ellos, afortunadamente sin herirlos.

\- Esta bien, ¿de donde sacaste esa arma y porque yo no tengo una? - Dijo Garrus, quien aun seguía sobre su espalda.

\- Podrías tratar de convencerme para que te de la mía. Soy fácil de persuadir.

El tono coqueto con el que lo dijo debió poner a Garrus en alerta porque se incorporo rápidamente luego de soltar una risa nerviosa. Finalmente le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

\- Creo que vamos a tener que tener mas cuidado con esos Mecas. Las partes que salen disparadas cuando explotan podrían hacer mucho daño.- Comento el Turiano intentando cambiar de tema.

\- Procuremos mantenernos alejados de ellos entonces, ahora vayamos a buscar a Okeer.

_...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..._

Shepard observaba fijamente el tanque donde estaba durmiendo el Krogan. Si, en cuanto lo abriera, él saldría y la embestiría. Sin importar lo que hiciera, Grunt iba a agredirla sin medir palabra, por lo que se detuvo a pensar en un plan. EDI le dijo que no estaba consciente, pero Okeer le hablaba y él escuchaba, tal vez ella podría hacer lo mismo.

\- Hola Grunt - Dijo mientras apoyaba la mano en el vidrio - Se que Okeer te hablo sobre muchas cosas, pero parece que le falto educarte sobre lo mas importante: Como ser un verdadero Krogan. - Se tomo unos segundos para mirarlo, no sabia si lo que hacia tendría algún efecto, pero manteniendo una pizca de esperanza - ¿Sabes? Tu y yo vamos a vivir muchas cosas juntos, conocerás a otros de tu especie y se convertirás en un gran guerrero. Yo se que así sera. Okeer dijo que buscaba la perfección en ti… dijo que eras un prototipo… pero yo no lo creo, yo creo que estas tan vivo como yo y como los demás. Quiero que seas parte de mi clan, de mi familia. Se que me harás sentir orgullosa Grunt.

Retiro la mano dando un suspiro profundo mientras miraba el tanque largamente. Ni un movimiento. En todo caso, solo le quedaría esperar lo mejor, aunque eso fuera con la violencia innecesaria que vendría a continuación.

Un rayo le atravesó cuando se le ocurrió una idea. ¡Claro! Eso definitivamente debería funcionar. Grunt aun era un joven, necesitaba aprender un poco del comportamiento de un krogan de verdad. Con eso en mente salio corriendo a la armería.

\- Nunca se que tienes planeado, pero hasta ahora tus locuras han funcionado Shepard. Sin embargo no creo que esto sea buena idea - replico Jacob mientras le entregaba la bandaba con el metal de un centímetro y medio de espesor. Era un trozo de tela fiel al estilo Naruto pero con la característica que la zona metálica era realmente gruesa, lo suficiente para sobresalir notablemente.

\- ¿Es el metal mas resistente que tenemos? - dijo mientras se la colocaba. La zona interna tenia una almohadilla para reducir el impacto, lo que lo hacia mas cómodo.

\- Si, pero si te rompes el cráneo no seré yo quien le diga al Hombre Ilusorio. - replico.

\- EDI te mantendrá al tanto.

Al regresar, la IA nuevamente intento detenerla, pero Shepard insistió en abrir el tanque. Estaba realmente emocionada y la adrenalina le corría, lo que la obligo a trotar en el lugar mientras el liquido drenaba. Esto le iba a doler y su cuerpo se estaba preparando.

El krogan cayo al suelo vomitando la solución restante. Si recordaba que el Shepard del juego cometía la estupidez de acercarse, mas ella tomo la determinación de guardar las distancias, doblar un poco las rodillas y esperar. La reacción del recién nacido fue mas lenta de lo que esperaba. El peso de su tamaño lo obligaba a correr mas lento, lo que le permitió predecir sus movimientos. Cuando estuvo a punto de embestirla, ella se hizo a un lado y este se dio la cabeza de lleno contra la pared contraria dejando una abolladura para luego caer tendido al suelo.

_...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..._

**Pov Garrus**

Luego del ejercicio de tiro en Korlus, Garrus fue por algo de comer y luego se quedo charlando con Joker. El piloto siempre tenia algo gracioso para decir, lo cual ayudaba bastante cuando estaba aburrido de trabajar siempre en lo mismo. Sabia que si dedicaba el día completo a calibrar, lo mas probable es que en algún momento se quedaria sin nada que hacer.

\- Entooooonces… - empezó el piloto

\- Conozco ese tono… - se lamento el Turiano a lo que saco una risa del hombre.

\- ¿Que pasa con la Comandante?.

\- mm? ¿Que tiene que pasar con Shepard?

\- Vamos, no juegues a eso conmigo. - se quejo el piloto

\- De verdad Joker, no se de que me estas hablando.- tenia una pequeña de idea de lo que le estaba hablando, pero su cerebro no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo aun.

\- Oh, por favor Garrus, cada vez que bajan de la Normandia eres como su sombra.

\- Eso es porque soy extraordinariamente bueno y tengo mucho estilo.

\- si, claro… - El escepticismo era fuerte en el humano - pues si me lo preguntas, yo creo que le gustas. Ya sabes - se giro a verlo - de gustar gustar.

La idea le golpeo en la cara como una bofetada. ¿Que Shepard podría estar interesada romanticamente en él? Bueno, eso le daría muchísimo sentido a ciertas actitudes que veía como un juego entre ellos. ¿O estaría malinterpretando las cosas? Maldición, los humanos eran muy difíciles de entender. Las mujeres turianas eran mucho mas sencillas: Querían algo, iban por ello. Cuando la cosa se terminaba simplemente te echaban de su habitación y ya. No había tantas complicaciones.

Estaba dispuesto a protestar sobre eso cuando el sonido de un golpe retumbo en la nave. No lo suficientemente fuerte para sacudirla pero si para causar un fuerte estruendo que vibro con fuerza.

\- Mierda! - grito Joker mientras tecleaba rápidamente revisar cualquier daño - ¿Que diablos fue eso?

\- Deberías prestar mas atención, tal vez no viste algún fragmento de roca espacial. - dijo Garrus cruzándose de brazos.

\- De ser así los sistemas de armamento lo hubieran eliminado antes de tocar la nave.

\- El golpe fue en la bodega de carga señor Mordeau.- dijo EDI al momento de aparecer.

\- ¿No es donde esta el Krogan que sacamos de aquel laboratorio? - hubo un silencio por parte de la IA que tenso un poco el aire - ¿EDI?

\- La Comandante Shepard se encuentra allí, ha sacado al espécimen Krogan de la capsula de contención.

Fue a velocidad luz como tanto Jeff como Garrus se miraron al mismo tiempo sin poder acreditar aun lo que la IA estaba diciendo. Si el golpe fue tan fuerte como para que se oyera hasta donde ellos estaban, era traducción directa de que Shepard estaba en problemas. Con eso en mente, Garrus salio disparado para la bodega de carga mientras Joker giraba su silla.

\- Oye espérame yo también quiero ver! - se quejo - oh mierda, esta bien, me quedare aquí y escuchare por la radio…

Al momento de llegar al acensor se encontró con Miranda en el camino.

\- ¿Acaso eso fue un golpe dentro de la nave? - pregunto la mujer.

\- Parece que Shepard libero al Krogan.

\- Ya debería estar controlado entonces, si se puso violento un par de disparos lo pondrán en su lugar.

Pero no fue eso lo que oyeron, mas bien hubo otro golpe mas fuerte y el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose lo que incentivo a ambos a salir corriendo. Cuando llegaron allí se encontraron con Jacob de camino. Fue así como los tres llegaron a la bodega de carga, mas lo que se encontraron allí distaba mucho de lo que habían esperado.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, vio al Krogan cargar a toda velocidad contra Shepard. Estaba a medio metro de agarrarla cuando ella se doblo por debajo de su brazo y lo empujo por la espalda con el pie, este no pudo detenerse obligandolo a chocar contra la pared y dándole un bonito abollón nuevo. El sonido del metal retumbo por todo el lugar mientras el krogan caía en el suelo.

\- solo… dame un segundo… - gruño. Ella estaba sin un solo rasguño y caminaba tranquilamente hasta él, puso sus pies a cada lado de la cabeza de la bestia y se inclino a mirarlo.

\- ¿No decías que ibas a destrozarme Grunt? - Se aparto de un salto al momento en que él quiso tomar uno de sus tobillos. ¡De verdad que esta mujer se movía como un gato! El krogan volvió a levantarse sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

\- Demasiado blandito. Solo eres un saco de carne. Te lo demostrare cuando te agarre. Eres una mujer débil por no pelear.

Para estas alturas podía entender las expresiones de los humanos y la de Shepard claramente mostraba enfado, sin embargo a ultimo momento agrego una especie de sonrisa torcida cuando echo su columna para atrás.

El golpe que le dio al Krogan con la frente lo tomo totalmente desprevenido, al punto que lo hizo saltar hacia atrás. Al parecer también fue una sorpresa para el tal Grunt porque se sostuvo la zona dando un quejido de dolor.

\- ¡Escúchame bien cachorro! - rugió la mujer y Garrus alzo sus mandíbulas con un escalofrió por la espalda - Mis enemigos son tan fuertes que pueden destruir toda la galaxia y solo aceptare a los mejores en mi clan para derrotarlos. Si quieres ser parte de eso tendrás que comportarte y vas a empezar quitándote esa armadura para secarte. No permitiré que andes por mi nave oliendo como un Pyjak. ¿Entendido? - El krogan asintió, mientras tenia la mirada fija en ella. Fue entonces cuando las facciones de la comandante se ablandaron nuevamente. Su voz volvió al tono dulce de siempre a su vez. - Eso esta bien. Cuando termines limpia los vidrios que rompiste y sube a al comedor, te daré algo de carne de Varren asada. Necesitas proteínas.

Grunt obedeció sin rechistar y se puso a la tarea. Fue cuando Shepard finalmente les dirigió la mirada a los espectadores del otro lado de la puerta abierta y sonrió. Al salir al encuentro con el grupo se quito la extraña placa de metal que estaba llevando. ¿La abría preparado para eso? Seguramente, el color de su piel debajo de la prenda se había puesto rojizo, pero fuera de eso no parecía tener alguna lesión visible.

En Omega era común ver uno que otro krogan y los humanos estúpidos o ebrios siempre estaban provocandolos para jugar a los cabezazos. Pobres inocentes, nunca se esperaban que quedarían inconscientes después del primer golpe, pero esta mujer se las ingenio bien para resistirlo.

\- ¿Que hacen aquí? - Dijo sonriendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

\- Escuchamos los golpes y vinimos corriendo. Maldición Shepard, si me hubieras dicho que ibas a usar esa bandana para darte a cabezazos con un krogan salvaje, te hubiera detenido. Eso es estar loco. - Por esa vez iba a darle el punto al soldado de piel oscura. ¿En que estaba pensando?

\- Es necesario que Grunt aprenda un poco de disciplina. Los Krogan macho son agresivos pero respetan las jerarquías cuando se les demuestra fuerza. Podría haber usado un arma pero no tendría el mismo efecto ademas no quiero lastimarlo.

\- Voy a tener que avisar sobre esto al Hombre Ilusorio en mi informe Shepard. Ha sido imprudente. - Ahora le toco hablar a Miranda. A Garrus no le gustaba, era muy altiva y parecía tratar de competir con su Comandante. Siempre poniéndola a prueba o presionándola de mas.

\- Has como quieras Miranda, lo que TIM piense me es indiferente. Yo doy resultados, a mi manera, pero resultados en fin.- La espectro solo se encojio de hombros.

\- uhm… tal vez debería omitirlo… por esta vez… - termino por decir la mujer.

Todos compartieron el ascensor para dirigirse a sus zonas de trabajo respectivamente, pero Garrus se bajo junto a Shepard en el mismo piso para ir donde Joker. Seguramente el piloto se moriría por saber.

\- ¡oh mierda! ¡Me lo perdí! - se lamento luego de que Shepard le contara todo lo que había pasado. De como Grunt la embistió pero ella evito el golpe. Luego como trato de hacerlo de nuevo cuando intercambiaron un par de palabras, volviendo a fallar en el transcurso. El krogan estaba dispuesto a discutir y mostrar su fuerza, pero Shepard lo domino rápidamente con inteligencia. - ¿Vamos, cuantos metros tiene esa habitación? ¿Dos por cuatro?

\- Dice la verdad Joker. Yo mismo llegue cuando estaba por atraparla pero ella se le escurrió como un felino. Maldición Shepard, ¿Como haces para doblarte así?

\- Soy muy elástica Garrus - dijo ella para luego darle un par de golpecitos en el pecho mientras apoyaba la otra mano en su cadera - quizá un día te muestre un poco de mi "flexibilidad".

La comandante se fue dejando a los dos hombres en silencio. El piloto se había asomado por el borde del asiento para verla irse. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se acomodo nuevamente para conducir la nave mientras imitaba la voz de Garrus.

\- ninini "soy extraordinariamente bueno y tengo mucho estilo" ninini Si claro. Y yo puedo bailar como Shakira.

\- Me temo que si usted intentara ese tipo de movimientos, su pelvis se partiría rápidamente señor Mordeu. - Garrus iba a quejarse de su mala imitación pero EDI lo interrumpió antes, lo que le saco una fuerte risa y una maldición al piloto.


End file.
